TDW's WarGames
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Total Drama Wrestling presents the seventh ever TDW Pay-Per-View ever in WarGames with 15 great matches at Michigan Stadium at Ann Arbor, Michigan! Rated M for Violence and Language... ENJOY!
1. Kickoff Show and Sugar vs Carrie

TDW WarGames kickoff and Sugar vs. Carrie

**Summary: Total Drama Wrestling presents WarGames! This firt chapter is the kickoff show. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for violence and language. ENJOY!**

It was Tuesday November 27th 2018, as it was 30 minutes until Total Drama Wrestling's WarGames was about to begin as 90,000 fans were already in the stadium as "Feed the Machine" by Nickelback began to play as the entrance area was the tunnel that the Michigan Wolverines Football Team use.

"We are live at Michigan Stadium at Ann Arbor, Michigan! Hello everyone and welcome to the TDW WarGames kickoff! I am Joey Styles, and we have fifteen exciting matches tonight on this card like Dawn Menzel taking on Crimson Wilson in a Barbed Wire Massacre for the TDW Women's Championship, The Surfers defending their TDW Tag Team Championship against The Steiners, Marley taking on Sable and if Sable loses her career is over, the TDW World Heavyweight Champion "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson putting his championship on the line against "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto in a street fight, and so much more." Joey said before "Milkshake" by Kelis began to play as Sugar West came out to loud boos.

"Here comes Sugar West!" Joey said before the bell rang.

"The opening contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, representing The Popular Girls and The Empire... weighing in at 250 Pounds... Sugar West!" Justin Roberts announced.

"She has been taking out the competition as she is waiting for her next victim." Joey said before "My Song Knows What You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy.

"Her opponent, from Richmond, British Columbia, Canada... Carrie Smith!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Carrie Smith has the biggest challenge of her life in Sugar West." Joey said before Carrie entered the ring, then the bell rang as the match began.

"We are underway." Joey said before the two grappled in the collar-and-elbow tie up before Sugar pushed Carrie down before she nailed Carrie with a hard lariat clothesline.

"Oh good lord what a clothesline!" Joey said before Sugar nailed a Spinebuster before she nailed a hard elbow drop to Carrie's back, then she nailed Carrie with a Sugar Driver.

"Good God! Carrie is being mauled!" Joey said before Sugar nailed another Sugar Driver before she pinned Carrie.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Sugar remained undefeated.

"Your winner, Sugar West!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Good lord! She mauled Carrie in seconds!" Joey said.

"Now we're going to Sean Mooney who is with the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions Gwen Hart and Courtney Lopez." Joey said before the camera went backstage where Sean Mooney were interviewing Gwen and Courtney were being interviewed.

"Thank you Joey Styles, I am here with the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions Gwen Hart and Courtney Lopez as they defend their TDW Women's Tag Team Championship against Amy and Sammy Mahon." Sean said to the camera.

"Do you two ladies have any plans for tonight's title match?" Sean asked them.

"Sean, our game plan is simple... we will give it our all against The Mahon Twins." Gwen answered Sean.

"But at the end of the night we will come out on top still the best female tag team in all of TDW." Courtney said to Sean.

"Thank you ladies, now let's look at the TDW Women's Champion Dawn Menzel who will be defending the TDW Women's Championship in a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch against "The Gothic Mistress" Crimson Wilson, how are you going to survive that kind of match?" Sean asked Dawn.

"Because I am the most hardcore female wrestler in all of Total Drama Wrestling, I will give Crimson 200% in that match, I will fight, scratch, and claw in order to retain my championship." Dawn answered Sean.

"Wow, thank you Dawn." Sean said before Dawn left.

"Now... I'm here with the TDW Tag Team Champions The Surfers who are here with Bridgette, The Surfers are defending their tag team championship against The Steiner Brothers while Bridgette returns to the ring in a street fight, Surfers what will you have to do in order to retain your tag team titles against The Steiners who have a large homefield advantage?" Sean said before he asked The Surfers.

"Dude, we are going to give it our all, and whatever happens will happen like if we win, we will win but if we lose, we'll lose, we don't know until we get into that ring." Geoff answered Sean.

"This os going to be rad!" Brody said to Sean as well.

"Now, Bridgette... your goal in this Street Fight against Blaineley?" Sean asked Bridgette.

"Teach Blaineley a lesson that she'll never forget." Bridgette answered Sean.

"Okay, Joey back to you." Sean said to Joey.

"Thanks Sean Mooney and we have a few minutes left before the event officially begins as we go through the rest of the card." Joey said before he brgan reading the card.

"After Ann and Nancy Wilson of Heart sing the National Anthem, "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam kicks it off with a special Ali's Pit with Ric Flair, Kevin Von Erich, and the Steiner Brothers, then Emma and Kitty Suzuki team up to face off against Katie and Sadie in a tag match, then Dawn Menzel and "The Gothic" Mistress face off in a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship, then Bridgette returns to in ring competition after she almost had a broken neck as she takes on Blaineley O'Halloran in a Street Fight, then Heather Clarkson and Beth Morrow take on Lindsay Mills and LeShawna Jackson in a tag team match, then Marley Wilson will wrestle Sable where if Sable loses... her career is over wow, next match we will see The Surfers defemd their tag team championship against The Steiner Brothers, then Jay Morris challenges Devin Hartman for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, then T.A.G defends their TDW Women's Tag Team Championship against The Mahon Twins, then up next will be a Hardcore Match between Duncan Brooks and the TDW Hardcore Champion "The Soldier"Brick McArthur as the Hardcore Championship will be on the line, then the WarGames Match between King's Warriors consisting of TDW Commissioner Daniel King, Bret Hart, The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, and Sting and Team Bischoff consisting of Eric Bischoff, Max Lemon, Leonard Rodgers, Tom Williams and Lightning Jackson, then will Kevin Von Erich finally teach Chris McLean a lesson in respect? Next Shawn Vogelson challenges Jacques Grenier for the TDW World TV Championship, then "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto challanges "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship in a Street Fight, then finally our main event where two careers are on the line as Brock Lesnar takes on the undefeated "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam in a No Holds Barred Match, if Ali wins... she will stay, be still undefeated, and Brock will have to retire but if Brock wins Ali will no longer be undefeated and Ali will have to step away from a wrestling ring forever." Joey explained the rest of the card.

"Now, we have over 115,000 wrestling fans that packed into the stadium in the last few minutes as we're less than one minute away from Total Drama Wrestling presenting WarGames on the Rattlesnake Sports Network! Thanks for watching the kickoff show and this has been Joey Styles!" Joey said before he signed off as the camera faded to black.

**This has been the TDW WarGames kickoff show, what a squash by Sugar West, and the interviews were good.**

**I hope the rest of the show is good for you as well.**

**Next chapter has Ann and Nancy Wilson from "Heart" singing the national anthem and then "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam doing a very special edition of "Ali's Pit".**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Ali's Pit at WarGames

Ali's Pit

**Summary: Ali"s Pit kicks it off as she has the Steiner Brothers, Kevin Von Erich, and Ric Flair on the show as this was co-written by me and ShokuAli16. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for violence and language. ENJOY!**

Michigan Stadium which has been the home of Michigan Wolverines Football since 1927 has been host of some great sport moments but this may be the greatest wrestling event in history as 120,529 fans packed the venue as they were cheering, they were fired up, and they were ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... please rise for the singing of the National Anthem!" Justin Roberts announced before everyone stood up.

"To sing our national anthem... from the rock band 'Heart', please welcome Ann and Nancy Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced before the crowd roared a bit before the crowd got quiet.

"_Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there; Oh say does that star-spangled banner yet wave o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_" Ann and Nancy sang as the crowd roard loudly.

"USA! USA! USA!" The crowd chanted a bit before the camera faded to black a bit before the opening promo began to play.

"**Thanksgiving is normally a time for spending time with your families, and for being thankful for what you have... but this Thanksgiving it's time WarGames!**"

Then footage from Nashville, San Francisco, Providence, and Milwaukee began to play.

"Everyone get ready for wrestling's newest thanksgiving tradition as Total Drama Wrestling presents WarGames!" Howard Finkel announced via voiceover while "Feed The Machine" by Nickelback began to play.

"We have fourteen exciting matches tonight like a WarGames match between King's Warriors and Team Bischoff, we also have a street fight between the returning Bridgette and Blaineley, we have a hardcore match for the TDW Hardcore Championship between challenger Duncan Brooks and champion Brick McArthur, we also have The Steiners challneging The Surfers for the TDW Tag Team Championship, Jacques Grenier defending the TDW World TV Championship against Shawn Vogelson, T.A.G defending their TDW Women's Tag Team Championship, and more including a Street Fight for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship between the challenger "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto and the champion "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson and our main event, Brock Lesnar taking on "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam where both of their careers are on the line in a No Holds Barred Match!" Howard Finkel announced via the voiceover again.

"Total Drama Wrestling presents WarGames!" Howard Finkel announced before the camera panned out to the crowd which was ready as there was a wrestling ring,

"We are jammed up to the rafters here at Michigan Stadium for TDW's WarGames! I'm Jim Ross with Mauro Ranallo as we are having our WarGames on a Tuesday Night because tonight it's a special night for one of our wrestlers." JR said before he introduced himself and Mauro.

"It sure is JR, "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam is celebrating her 20th birthday tonight in front of the largest crowd of wrestling fans in the history of the United States! She's also putting her her career on the line against Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred Match as we have more incredible action but we notice that there is an empty chair at ringside." Mauro said to JR.

"There is?" JR asked Mauro who nodded.

"I wonder who would be joining us tonight to call the action." JR said before "The Great Gates of Kiev" by Orchestre Symphonique de Montreal began to play as the crowd roared like hell as Jerry "The King" Lawler came out.

"Please welcome... Jerry "The King" Lawler!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Jerry 'the King' Lawler is at WarGames!" JR said before Jerry Lawler joined JR and Mauro to the delight of the crowd.

"Hey JR, hey Mauro, it's wonderful to be here on this great occasion for TDW, and for Ali.

"Great to here you here, King." JR said to Jerry.

"Yeah, it's definitely an honor." Mauro said to Jerry as well.

"Aw, thanks! I'll be here all night!" Jerry said to them.

"That's awesome, but to kick it off is "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam doing her show with not one, not two, not three, but four people!" JR said as the camera went to Justin Roberts who was in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... please welcome "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Justin Roberts announced before Green Hills of Tyrol began to play as Ali came out to loud cheers from the crowd as it was almost deafening.

"Michigan Stadium has exploded here for Ali Moonbeam!" JR said.

"You said it, JR! I have known her since she was a few months old." Jerry said as well.

"I've also known her since she was 15 years old." Mauro said while Ali high-fived a few fans, hugs a little girl with Down's syndrome and was given a gift basket filled with candy, and other gifts before she entered the ring as she had a microphone in her hand before the crowd kept cheering before she started to get a bit overwhelmed.

"Happy Birthday Ali!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"This is like a Raw after WrestleMania crowd! This crowd is nuts JR!" Jerry said to JR.

"She has been popular everywhere she has gone since she debuted." JR said.

"I bet that Ali Moonbeam is feeling a bunch of butterflies as she has over 120,000 fans chanting." Mauro said.

"The crowd is at 120,529 fans at Michigan Stadium better known as The Big House." JR said before Ali starts to speak.

"WHAT IS UP MICHIGAN STADIUM!" Ali shouted before the crowd roared with even more loud cheers.

"No wonder this place is called the Big House it's even bigger than Dallas for WrestleMania 32." Mauro said to JR.

"ALI! ALI! ALI!" The crowd chanted her name loudly.

"This is so awesome! I never thought that over 120,000 people would be cheering and chanting my name! On my 20th birthday, what a present!" Ali said to the crowd.

"You hear that, JR?" Jerry asked JR.

"That's right, King, the Rowdy Gal is now 20 years old!" JR said to Jerry before Ali resumed speaking.

"Now... first off I'm gonna be busy tonight... number one I'll be celebrating my birthday in my locker room, number two I'm gonna be in Jay's corner during the TDW Intercontinental Championship Match, and finally I'm going to put my career on the line against Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred Match!" Ali said as the crowd cheered like crazy.

"Now here are my guests tonight for Ali's Pit... first off I'm going to introduce two people that are one of the most famous tag teams in the whole world... that wrestled here in Michigan University I'm talking about the challengers for tonight's TDW Tag Team Championship Match welcome home my good friends Rick and Scott Steiner! The Steiner Brothers!" Ali announced before The Michigan fight song "Hail To The Victors" began to play as Rick and Scott Steiner came out to loud cheers.

"The Steiners are indeed here and they are getting a heroes welcome!" Jerry said.

"The Steiners and the Surfers have a tremendous amount of respect for each other as they have faced off in singles competition." JR said before Rick and Scott Steiner entered the ring.

"Holy shit!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"This has been planned for weeks but the fans still can't believe it!" JR said before Ali and the Steiners high fived.

"Now, my first question is what's your game plan to be if you want to take home the TDW Tag Team Championships?" Ali asked them.

"Same strategy we used back in the day." Scott answered Ali.

"That is...?" Ali asked in confusion.

"Frequent tags, hard work, and determination." Rick answered Ali.

"Awesome, next question is what is it like to wrestle at your alma mater?" Ali asked them.

"In all honesty, it feels like a real homecoming not only for me but also for my brother Rick. We are wolverines and we are proud of what we've done for this great university." Scott said before the crowd cheered.

"Anything else?" Ali asked.

"Happy Birthday Ali, Kick Lesnar's ass! Plus... we have something for you." Scott answered Ali.

"Really?" Ali asked.

"Shoot yeah." Rick answered Ali.

"Although you're a graduate at the New York Academy of Art, we're making you an honorary Michigan wolverine." Scott said to the loud roars of the crowd.

"What? You hear that JR?" Jerry asked JR.

"An honorary wolverine, that is amazing." JR said to Jerry.

"Thanks you guys." Ali said to The Steiners.

"No prob." Rick said before he and Scott Steiner hugged Ali as they left the ring to get ready for their match.

"The Steiners everyone!" Ali said before the crowd roared.

"Now my next guest is a man who is competing tonight, he was a guest back at Milwaukee back on Friday, it was supposed to be this man and Ric Flair but now I'm righting the wrongs of my mistakes... Ladies and gentlemen... please welcome Kevin Von Erich!" Ali announced before the crowd roared as "Push it further" by Joe Refano began to play as he was wearing jeans, boots, and knee pads with a blue shirt before he entered the ring.

"Welcome back to my show." Ali said to Kevin.

"Thanks, girl." Kevin said to Ali.

"My last guest of the night is the greatest in history of professional wrestling... he is the "Limousine Ridin', Jet Flyin', Kiss Stealin', Wheeling Dealin', Son of a Gun! He is the 16 time Heavyweight Champion of the world...! He is a two time WWE Hall of Famer, he's the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair!" Ali said before the crowd began to "WOOOO!" Loudly as "Also Sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss began to play as Ric came out to a large ovation before he walked down the aisle.

"Kevin Von Erich and Ric Flair in the same ring!" JR said.

"Last time they were in the same ring was at the world famous Sportatorium in Dallas, Texas when they wrestled for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship." Mauro said also.

"This is going to be awesome with Ric Flair." Jerry said before Ric entered as he and Ali hugged.

"WOOOOOO!" Ric said to start it off while Ali laughed.

"How are you Ric?" Ali asked Ric.

"Ali! Girl, I'm doing great now that we are here at The Big House in Ann Arbor, Michigan!" Ric answered Ali before the crowd popped.

***Ladies and Gentlemen, what you are about to see is a first in TDW as we are about to go into the great beyond, we're about to see Fritz, Kerry, Mike, Chris, and David Von Erich in Heaven***

Meanwhile Fritz, Kerry, Mike, Chris and David watched from heaven as Kevin was in the ring with Ric Flair for Ali's Pit.

"That's your brother down there, boys." Fritz said to his sons.

"We know Dad." Kerry said to Fritz.

"He's making us proud." Mike said to Fritz as well.

"I just hope that Chris McLean doesn't ruin it." David said to Fritz as well.

"Come on boys... Kevin will fight for our honor and legacy, we've known it for years." Fritz said to the boys.

"True." They said back and meanwhile back on earth, Ali was about to begin asking Ric and Kevin questions.

"Tonight it's an honor to have you and Kevin Von Erich on my show... now my first question is to Kevin Von Erich, what will your game plan be tonight as you return to the ring against Chris McLean?" Ali asked Kevin.

"Ali, I'm going to destroy Chris McLean in that comeback match and I'm gonna do it in honor of not only for my father; but also for David, Mike, Chris and Kerry." Kevin answered Ali before the crowd roared.

"That is awesome sir, and to me you never lost a step." Ali said to Kevin before the crowd roared.

"That is respect from Ali." JR said.

"Now my question to you Ric... do you regret screwing Kevin out of the NWA World Heavyweight Championship?" Ali asked Ric.

"Yes I do." Ric answered Ali before he switched his focus to Kevin Von Erich.

"Kevin... I am so sorry for screwing you out of your NWA World Heavyweight Championship match back in 1983, I was such a womanizing, self righteous, sanctimonious, asshole and I'm begging for your forgiveness." Ric said to Kevin.

"All is forgiven Ric." Kevin said before the two legends shook hands and hugged to the roars of the crowd.

"That's not all, I have a present for you." Ric said before he brought out the NWA World Heavyweight Championship Belt with Kevin Von Erich's name on it.

"Mauro and King... is he giving Kevin the NWA World Heavyweight Championship?" JR asked Mauro and Jerry.

"Looks like it to me JR." Mauro answered JR.

"If so then this is truly an awesome moment." Jerry said.

"Ric... is this a toy?" Kevin asked Ric.

"No, this is the real thing." Ric answered Kevin.

"Thank you Ric." Kevin said before he and Ric hugged before "I wanna talk about me" by Toby Keith played as Chris McLean came out to loud boos.

"Oh no!" Jerry shouted in disappointment.

"What is this moron doing?! Didn't he get enough punishment in Milwaukee?!" JR asked before Chris McLean got into the ring.

"What do you want McLean? You want me to kick your ass right now?!" Kevin asked Chris.

"Nope, saving that for later... now I wanna talk to "Nature Boy" Ric Flair." Chris answered.

"What do you want Chris McLean?" Ric asked Chris.

***meanwhile back on the cloud...***

"There he is, guys... the latest hater." Chris Von Erich said to everyone else in heaven.

"He'll be sorry." Fritz said.

"He better or else." Kerry said as well.

***meanwhile back on Earth***

"I just wanted see if dinosaurs still roam the earth again and it appears that they still do." Chris McLean said to the shock, and anger of the crowd as they booed loudly.

"What?" Jerry asked in surprise.

"Uh-oh." JR said.

"You so not get Ric Flair fired up." Mauro said.

"Did you just call me a dinosaur?!" Ric asked Chris who nodded.

"Yeah I did you dinosaur." Chris answered before the crowd booed again.

"OH, HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT! I AM 69 YEARS YOUNG! I AM NOT A DINOSAUR! I'M NOT YOUR GRANDPA! YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM THE NATURE BOY! I AM RIC FLAIR! I HAVE BLED, SWEAT, AND PAID THE PRICE SO SOME MICHAEL JACKSON WANNABE WITH A FIVE O'CLOCK SHADOW CAN LOOK GOOD! YOU SUCK AND YOU DONT BELONG IN THIS BUSINESS! YOU NO GOOD POMPOUS ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH! THAT HAVE MADE LIVES HELL ON TOTAL DRAMA! I WILL BE THE FIRST IN LINE CHEERING, SCREAMING, AND CLAPPING WHEN KEVIN KICKS YOUR ASS TONIGHT!" Ric shouted and screamed as he lost his mind but the crowd didn't care as they roared loudly with loud cheers.

"Yeah you tell him!" Ali shouted.

"Shut your retarded mouth!" Chris shouted at Ali before the crowd booed.

"Uh-Oh..." JR said.

"Ali, Lex Luger is even more out of shape and an even more of a has been than me!" Chris said before the crowd booed again.

"Hey!" Jerry shouted as he was starting to get mad.

"Watch it... I may not like Lex Luger but I respect him you do not respect anyone but yourself." Ali said to Chris before the crowd cheered.

***meanwhile back in Heaven***

"What?!" Mike asked.

"How dare McLean say that about Ric?!" Kerry asked also.

"Agreed." David said before he pointed down at the ring.

"You shouldn't have said those things, you motherfu-" David said before Fritz stopped him.

"David, stop." Fritz said to David.

"Sorry." David said to Fritz.

"All good and we know." Kerry said as well.

"This guy is a disgrace to wrestling, I hope that Kevin kicks his behind." Chris said.

"You said it, Chris." Mike said in agreement.

***back on Earth***

"Plus, I have something to say to Luger Junior." Ali said before the crowd laughed before she turned her attention to Chris McLean once more.

"Ric Flair is not a dinosaur, you look like the ugliest man on earth! Michael Jackson would have laughed at you if he were alive." Ali said before Chris was pissed as the crowd laughed.

"And also, what you said during your promo in San Francisco is not true. Because the Von Erichs were legends in their prime!" Ali said to Chris.

"WOOOO...! And the Nature Boy is gonna be in Kevin Von Erich's corner and tonight... it'll be time to go to school with Kevin Von Erich and The Nature Boy!" Ric Flair said to the delight and roars of the crowd.

"About you being in Von Erich's corner... FINE!" Chris McLean said to Ric Flair.

"Good! And also..." Kevin said to Chris McLean.

"Also what?!" Chris McLean asked Kevin.

"I'm gonna kick your ass and use the Iron Claw on you like I did in Milwaukee!" Kevin said as the crowd cheered.

"You wouldn't!" Chris said to Kevin.

"I would! In fact, since you bad-mouthed my friend, the Nature Boy... you are gonna get a preview right now!" Kevin said before he tackled Chris McLean and applied the the Iron Claw which sent the crowd into a cheering frenzy.

"The Iron Claw strikes again, JR!" Jerry said to JR.

"You said it, King!" JR said to Jerry.

"That's a preview of what might happen tonight!" Mauro said before the crowd began to chant.

"TDW! TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted.

***meanwhile back on the cloud...***

"Yeah!" David cheered.

"Get him, brother!" Mike said.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Fritz said.

"Indeed!" Kerry said.

"You go, Kevin!"

***meanwhile back on Earth***

"Well, that's it for Ali's Pit... thanks for the Steiner Brothers, "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, and Kevin Von Erich for stopping by." Ali said before Chris McLean ran towards the backstage area.

"Guys, before I go backstage to get ready for the biggest match of my life and celebrate my birthday, I have to say something." Ali said before the crowd went silent.

"I have never ever expected in my wildest dreams that I be here in this wrestling ring in front of over 120,000 people at Michigan Stadium, the home of the Michigan Wolverines, the place where Bo Schembechler coached here from 1969 to 1989, he's one of the greatest football coaches, and if he were here we would be fired up about tonight." Ali said before the crowd roared loudly.

"I never thought that the wrstling world would be so accepting of a 20 year old bisexual anemic, autistuc, asthmatic, pale-skin woman like me, besides I know I have haters, I also know that I have fans everywhere I go and my fans, along with my friends and family have been great supporters, I have never expected to be loved all around America, Canada, and all over the world online, on Twitter, on Facebook and more and if tonight is my last night in the greatest industry in the world, I want to say thank you so very much for showing me that there are indeed far more good people on this planet and there are bad people and I am grateful for that." Ali said before the crowd cheered loudly.

"ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI!" The crowd chanted.

"Before I go I have one thing to say... Brock Lesnar... you beter get ready for the biggest, rowdiest match of your life and when I beat you in the center of this ring... I will end you, and you will learn that you do not fuck with the Rowdy Gal especially if she has a machine gun." Ali said before the crowd roared loudly.

"ALI! ALI! ALI!" The crowd chanted once more.

"Now, I have to get ready for the biggest match of my career, Kevin needs to get ready as well so see ya later!" Ali said before she left with Kevin Von Erich, and Ric Flair as the crowd roared with loud cheers.

"When we comeback we will have our opening contest, Emma and Kitty Suzuki taking on Katie Crowns and Sadie Helmsley in a tag team match to determine who'll face the winner of the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship at Christmas Miracle so don't go away!" JR said before the camera faded to black.

**READ AND REVIEW AS THE SUZUKI SISTERS WILL TAKE ON KATIE AND SADIE!**


	3. The Suzuki Sisters vs Katie and Sadie

The Suzuki Sisters vs. Katie and Sadie

**Summary: This is a tag team match between Emma and Kitty Suzuki and Katie Crowns and Sadie Helmsley to determine the #1 challengers for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship at Christmas Miracle.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was excited for the match.

"Welcome back as we kicked things off with an amazing Ali's Pit." Mauro said.

"Now we are going to have a tag team match to officially kick it off as Emma Suzuki and her younger sister Kitty face off against Katie Crowns and Sadie Helmsley." JR said before "Wake Up" by Hilary Duff began to play as Emma and Kitty came out wearing their attire but in the colors of the University of Michigan to loud pops as the bell sounded.

"Ladies and gentlemen... the following contest is a tag team match to determine the numberone contenders for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship at Christmas Miracle! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario Canada... Emma and Kitty...! The Suzuki Sisters!" Justin Roberts announced.

"I have seen the Suzuki Sisters wrestle, I think that their chemistry will be the main factor if they want a chance to win." Jerry said.

"Plus they were finished fourth place in the Ridonculous Race which has made these two sisters have a stronger bond." Mauro said before they got into the ring as the music stopped before "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha began to play as Katie and Sadie entered sporting Ohio State University Buckeye colored version of their attire to loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh dear." Mauro said.

"Their opponents, representing the Popular Girls, Katie Crowns and Sadie Helmsley... the BFFFL's!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Katie and Sadie sporting attire of Michigan's arch enemy Ohio State Buckeyes and this crowd is irate." Jerry said before they entered the ring before the bell sounded as Emma and Katie started the match for their respective teams.

"This tag team match is underway." Mauro said before Emma and Katie grappled in the collar-and-elbow tie up before Emma scooped Katie up in a bodyslam and slammed her down to the canvas.

"Emma with a bodyslam to Katie Crowns." Jerry said before Emma applied the side headlock before Katie nailed a few elbows to Emma's gut, before she tagged in Sadie.

"Here comes Sadie early into this tag team match." JR said before Sadie nailed a rolling belly-to-belly suplex to Emma before she nailed a few tough elbows to Emma's back to the disdain of the crowd.

"Buckeyes suck!" The crowd chanted.

"Wow, this crowd is crazy." JR said.

"Of course they are JR, they hate Ohio State!" Jerry said to JR.

"Good point." JR said before Sadie then nailed the Sadie Lariat.

"OH! What a Lariat by Sadie." JR said before Sadie tagged in Katie who was about to set Emma up for the Best Neckbreaker Ever which is a Hip-toss neckbreaker, until Emma countered with a snapmare takedown and a dropkick before she crawled herself to the corner as she tagged in Kitty as Katie slowly got up.

"Here comes Kitty!" JR said before Kitty nailed Katie with a springboard crossbody, before she nailed Katie with a hurricanrana DDT, before she was going for the win as she was setting Katie up for the Belly-to-Kitty Suplex.

"Kitty is going for the kill here and now." Mauro said before Kitty nailed Katie with the Belly-to-Kitty Suplex.

"KITTY WITH THE BELLY-TO-KITTY! IS THIS IT?!" JR shouted before Kitty pinned Katie.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Sadie stomped on her back before Emma sent Sadie over the top with a dropkick.

"Emma has made the save!" Mauro said before Kitty went up top as she had her phone with her before she took a selfie.

"She's gonna go for the Selfie Splash!" Jerry said before Kitty nailed Katie with it before she pinned Katie.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as the crowd cheered.

"Here are your winners... and number one contender's for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship at Christmas Miracle... The Suzuki Sisters!" Justin Roberts announced.

"What a performance by these two teams!" Mauro said.

"When we comeback we have our first championship match of the night as we will see the Women's Championship on the line in a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch as "The Gothic Mistress" Crimson Wilson challenges the champion "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel, so do not go away." Jerry said before the camera faded to black.

**THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE THE BARBED WIRE MASSACRE DEATHMATCH FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. Dawn vs Crimson

Dawn vs. Crimson

**Summary: This is a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was excited for this next match as the rings were covered with barbed wire in a spider web kind of way as there were barbed wire boards around ringside as well.

"Welcome back as we are about to have our first championship match of the night as it's a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship." JR said.

"Oh my God, this match is going to be bloody." Mauro said to JR.

"I agree with Mauro." Jerry said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch and it is for... the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared loudly.

"Oh my god." Jerry said before the gongs went off a few times before the lights went off causing the crowd to cheer loudly before "Dance with the Dead" by Get Scared began to play as Crimson came out to loud cheers.

"Introducing first, the challenger... from St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada... "The Gothic Mistress" Crimson Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Crimson Wilson won a fatal four way elimination match beating three other women Carrie Smith, LeShawna Jackson, and Scarlett McGrady at Nashville Tennesee." JR said.

"This is going to be a war." Mauro said.

"A very bloody, very violent war between two of the best female wrestlers in all of TDW." Jerry said before she got out a chair wrapped in barbed wire.

"Crimson preparing for what will be the most brutal fight of her life." Mauro said before she rolled under the bottom ring rope before she entered the ring, then the music stopped playing before "Fireflies" by Owl City began to play to loud cheers.

"Here comes the women's champion, and the winner of the female Grindhouse Tournament, Dawn Menzel." JR said before Dawn came out to loud cheers as she had several barbed wire weapons ranging from a barbed wire baseball bat, to a barbed wire kendo stick, and even a barbed wire 2X4 in her hands.

"Her opponent, from Whistler, British Columbia, Canada... she is the current TDW Women's Champion... Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced before she placed the weapons at ringside.

"Don't forget every weapon at ringside, and all of the boards around ringside are covered with barbed wire, and before this is all said and done... these two ladies will be bloodied, battered, and brutalized." Mauro said.

"This match is definitely going to be brutal." Jerry said before the referee raised the championship belt high before he gave it to Justin Roberts as Dawn and Crimson looked at each other with death glares before the bell sounded as the two shook hands showing a sign of respect before the two grappled in the collar and elbow tie-up.

"This match is officially underway." JR said before the two grappled before Dawn applied the side headlock before she nailed Crimson with the belly-to-back suplex.

"What a belly-to-back suplex to start it off." Jerry said before Dawn nailed an elbow to Crimson before she rolled out of the ring before she grabbed two barbed wire chairs, her barbed wire baseball bat, and her barbed wire kendo stick before she threw them into the ring before she rolled back into the ring before Dawn picked Crimson up before she picked up the barbed wire chair.

"Oh dear, Dawn is about to strike first in this barbed wire massacre." Jerry said before Dawn hit Crimson in the head with it.

"Oh!" The crowd groaned before she grabbed Crimson before she nailed a hard DDT onto the steel chair wrapped in barbed wire causing her to start bleeding a bit.

"Oh my goodness what a brutal DDT by the Women's Champion to Crimson onto the barbed wire chair as Crimson is starting to bleed." Mauro said before Dawn grabbed the other barbed wire steel chair and hit her in the back of the head a few times before she whacked Crimson's face causing it to bleed like a Crimson mask no pun intended.

"King, Mauro... Dawn just caused Crimson to bleed like a Crimson mask no pun intended." JR said before Dawn picked her up and was about to nail another back-to-belly suplex but Crimson then nailed a few hard elbows to Dawn's gut before she grabbed a barbed wire kendo stick.

"Apparently... Crimson is about to fight back." Mauro said before Crimson whacked Dawn in the head with the barbed wire kendo stick in a hard manner.

"OH!" The crowd groaned.

"What a shot by Crimson!" JR said before Crimson kept whacking Dawn until she started to bleed as well.

"Dawn is now also wearing a Crimson mask as you would put it JR." Jerry said to JR.

"Yes with no pun intended, Dawn is now wearing a Crimson Mask like her opponent was a second ago." JR said before Crimson grabbed a barbed wire baseball bat and hit Dawn in the gut with it.

"Mamma Mia! Crimson is just fighting back now." Mauro said before Crimson left the ring before she grabbed some barbed wire... and and grabbed one of the barbed wire boards before she entered the ring again.

"Crimson is going to go for the win." JR said before Crimson wrapped some of the barbed wire around her knee pads before she grabbed Dawn.

"Oh my God no! Not the Last Ride Powerbomb Lungblower! Not onto the kneepads covered with barbed wire!" Mauro shouted while the crowd went bonkers before Crimson nailed the Last Ride Powerbomb Lungblower onto Dawn's back as Crimson had Barbed Wire wrapped around the kneepads causing Dawn's back to bleed and the crowd went nuts.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"OH MY GOD!" Jerry shouted.

"Good god almighty! This is going too far!" JR said before Crimson was setting Dawn up for the Goth Suplex.

"Crimson is now going for the kill!" JR said before Crimson nailed Dawn with the Goth Suplex onto the barbed wire board.

"OH!" The crowd cringed.

"That's it! It's over." Jerry said.

"Dawn has given it her all." JR said before the ref counted.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Dawn powered out to the shock of the crowd and the announcers.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"What?!" Jerry shouted and asked.

"How did Dawn kick out of that?!" JR asked before Crimson applied the Goth Lock onto Dawn as it seemed like Dawn was fading away.

"Crimson with the Goth Lock, we might have a new TDW Women's Champion!" Mauro said before Dawn reached for a weapon and got the Barbed Wire Baseball bat before she used it on Crimson's head forcing Crimson to release the hold as both women were down and bloodied.

"Wow, both women are down, both women are bleeding in this Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch but we need to have a winner." Jerry said before Crimson and Dawn got up slowly becaus they were in pain as Dawn kicked Crimson in the gut then Dawn nailed Crimson with the Alley Oop Facebuster onto the board of barbed wire.

"OH! Mamma Mia!" Mauro said before Dawn picked Crimson up before she irish whipped her into the corners as she was set up onto the top turnbuckle as Dawn was going for something awesome as the crowd was on their feet.

"What is Dawn going for?" Jerry asked JR.

"I honestly have no idea." JR said before Dawn was setting Crimson up for the Avalanche Twist of Fate.

"Dawn might be setting Crimson up for the Avalanche Twist of Fate." Mauro said before Dawn nailed Crimson with the Avalanche Twist of Fate onto the board of barbed wire.

"OH! AVALANCHE TWIST OF FATE BY DAWN MENZEL!" Mauro shouted while the crowd cheered like hell.

"You're so dead!" The crowd chanted towards Crimson before Dawn turned her body over so she can pin her.

"Please, this better be over." JR said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before the crowd gasped and cheered in shock.

"MY GOD I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" JR shouted.

"I am in shock." Jerry said before Dawn left the ring, grabbed another barbed wire board.

"What is Dawn gonna do now?" Jerry asked before she threw it on top of Crimson sandwiching her between two barbed wire boards.

"OH MY GOD! CRIMSON IS STUCK IN A BARBED WIRE BOARD SANDWICH!" JR shouted before Dawn climbed up to the top turnbuckle and nailed the Swanton Bomb onto Crimson before she pinned her.

"This has to be it." Jerry said before Dawn pinned Crimson.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as the Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch ended with Dawn as the winner as the crowd applauded both women.

"Your winner of the Barbed Wire Massacre... and still the TDW Women's Champion... Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts got up as officials and referee's got the barbed wire boards off of Crimson before Dawn got up and grabbed Crimson by the hand before they shared a very bloody hug as both competitors were covered from head to toe in blood as both women were helped into the infirmary.

"God almighty both women are able to walk as they are helped to the back by the EMT's." JR said.

"When we come back we will have Jay Morris challenging Devin Hartman for the TDW Intercontinental Championship so don't go away." Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**I have no words except Jay Morris is taking on Devin Hartman for the TDW Intercontinental Championship.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Jay vs Devin

Jay vs. Devin

**Summary: This is a for the TDW Intercontinental Championship.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was excited for this next match as the ring was cleaned up following the barbed wire massacre deathmatch.

"Welcome back to WarGames, Dawn Menzel and Crimson Wilson had a war for the women's championship a few minutes ago, but coming up next we have the TDW Intercontinental Championship on the line as Devin Hartman defends the championship against Jay Morris." JR said.

"Yeah, it's Jay's first title bout in TDW! Am I right?" Jerry said before he asked Mauro.

"Right you are king, and this is the biggest match of his life." Mauro answered Jerry.

"Now before we start the action we will go backstage with Funaki who is with Jay right now." JR said before the camera goes to backstage area with Funaki and Jay Morris.

"Thank you JR, King, and Mauro Ranallo, I am Funaki TDW's #1 backstage interviewer! I am here with the number one challenger for the TDW Intercontinental Championship Jay Morris, and Jay how does it feel that in just a few minutes you will wrestle in front of over 100,000 crazy wrestling fans at the largest stadium in all of the United States of America?" Funaki said before he asked Jay.

"I am both nervous and excited." Jay answered Funaki.

"There are 120,529 fans here at Michigan Stadium which is the largest crowd ever." Funaki said before the crowd roared loudly.

"Wow! This crowd is loud behind us." Jerry said to JR.

"I can tell King." JR said.

"Anyway, what is your game plan going into this championship match?" Funaki asked Jay.

" What my mentor, former NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat taught me and that is to wrestle with honor, class, dignity, to give it my all and if I do just those things I can come out of Michigan Stadium the new TDW Intercontinental Champion." Jay said before he left with the crowd cheering.

"Now we go to Sean Mooney who is with the TDW Intercontinental Champion, Devin Hartman." Funaki said

"Thanks Funaki, I am here with the TDW Intercontinental Champion Devin Hartman and your thoughts on defending your championship in front of over 120,000 plus?" Sean said before he asked Devin.

"You know, Sean? Win or lose, I'll do my best in the ring, other than that it is a great honor to wrestle in front of great crowds like here in Ann Arbor, Michigan." Devin answered Sean before the crowd roared.

"But I am going to wrestle to the best of my ability also and give it my all." Devin said before he finished speaking as he left.

"Thank you Devin. JR, King, and Mauro... back to you." Sean said as the camera went back to the announcers.

"Now let's get to the action!" JR said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one-fall and it is for the Total Drama Wrestling Intercontinental Championship!" Justin Roberts announced before the crowd roared with excitement as "Sirius" by The Alan Parsons Project began to play as Jay Morris came out with "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam.

"Introducing first, the challenger...! Accompanied to the ring by "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam, From London, Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 190 Pounds... Jay Morris!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared.

"Jay Morris getting his first championship match here tonight in front of over 120,000." JR said.

"Jay Morris defeated Justin Morrison to receive the opportunity as this is the biggest match of his career." Mauro said as well.

"He was a part of the Optimistic twins in the Ridonculous Race even though he and his brother Mickey didn't win... Jay is optimistic about this match." Jerry Lawler said also before he and Ali shared a kiss.

"He has been trained by WWE Hall of Famer Ricky 'the Dragon' Steamboat who won the WWE Intercontinental Championship from Randy Savage back in 1987, everyone knows that." JR spoke.

"Trained by one of the greatest of all time as Jay is ready." Mauro said before Jay entered the ring before his music stopped as "Secrets" by One Republic began to play as he came out to loud cheers while Carrie Smith was with him.

"His opponent, accompanied to the ring by his fiancé Carrie Smith... he is from Richmond, British Columbia Canada, weighing in at 190 Pounds... the current TDW Intercontinental Champion Devin Hartman!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Here comes the champion Devin Hartman, guys!" Jerry said.

"The TDW Intercontinental Champion Devin Hartman in his biggest match ever." JR said.

"These two Devin and Carrie have been best friends since they were kids as they were also on the Ridonculous Race." Mauro said before Devin entered the ring as he and Carrie kissed before he and Jay shook hands showing a sign of respect.

"Sign of respect here shown by both competitors." Jerry said before the referee then signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell which he did as the two began by grappling in the collar-and-elbow tie up.

"Here we go! This TDW Intercontinental Championship Match is underway with both men grappling in the collar and elbow." Mauro said before Jay nailed Devin with four consecutive arm drags in a row before Devin responded with an arm drag of his own before he nailed a roundhouse kick as thw crowd was loving the way this match was starting.

"What a fast pace series by these two to start off this Intercontinental Championship match!" JR said.

"This crowd is extremely supportive of both wrestlers!" Jerry said to Mauro.

"You said it!" Mauro said to Jerry.

"Let's go Devin! Let's go Jay!" The crowd chanted loudly before Devin then nailed a German Suplex with a bridge.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Jay kicked out before he nailed a standing Hurricanrana DDT before he pinned Devin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Devin kicked out before Jay then nailed another arm drag before Devin rolled out of the ring, then Jay nailed a Springboard Slingshot Hurricanrana to the excitement of the crowd and the commentators.

"Oh My God!" Jerry shouted.

"SPRINGBOARD SLINGSHOT HURRICANRANA MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"Good God almighty what a move by Jay Morris!" JR shouted.

"Holy shit!" the crowd chanted a bit before Jay threw Devin into the ring onto the apron before he nailed the Dragon DDT which is a Cradle DDT on the apron.

"AH!" Jerry screamed in surprise.

"Wow! What a Cradle DDT by Jay Morris onto Devin Hartman!" Mauro said.

"That might be it for Devin." JR said before Jay pinned Devin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Devin kicked out.

"Devin is still breathing." Jerry said before Devin kipped up as he nailed a few roundhouse kicks before Devin nailed Jay with a Flip Piledriver.

"Oh! The Flip Piledriver by Devin Hartman to Jay Morris this could be it!" Mauro said before Devin pinned Jay.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Jay kicked out to the shock of Devin as the crowd loved the story those two were putting on as Mauro, King, and JR were also shocked.

"OH, MY GOD!" Jerry shouted.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THESE TWO WILL NOT QUIT!" JR shouted.

"Fight forever!" The crowd chanted before Jay then got up before he nailed the Spinning Heel kick to Devin.

"Jay with a Spinning Heel Kick! Goes to the top!" Mauro said before he went to the top turnbuckle as he was about to nail the diving crossbody and nailed it.

"He nails the Crossbody! Like Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat!" JR said.

"This might be it!" Jerry said before Jay pinned Devin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Devin kicked out again.

"Mamma Effing Mia!" Mauro shouted.

"These two have hearts of a champion but only one will come out on top as the TDW Intercontinental Champion!" JR said.

"Who will it be?! Jay or Devin?" Jerry asked JR and Mauro while they looked at each other before Devin attempted another Flip Piledriver but Jay nailed a Backbody drop, then nailed the Dragon DDT.

"Dragon DDT by Jay Morris onto Devin Hartman before he pinned Devin once again.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Devin kicked out again.

"Devin kicks out again and this match continues!" JR said before both men got up as Jay applied the Dragon Sleeper as the crowd roared.

"THE DRAGON SLEEPER! JAY MORRIS HAS THE DRAGON SLEEPER APPLIED!" JR shouted.

"This could be it!" Mauro said to JR while Jay had Devin in the Dragon Sleeper until Devin went limp as the ref begins to lift Devins arm to see if he gives up.

"1...!" The ref counted before the ref lifted it again.

"2...!" The ref counted once more as he lifts it for a third and final time.

"3...!" The ref counted as Jay won the match.

"Your winner by submission... and the new TDW Intercontinental Champion... Jay Morris!" Justin Roberts announced.

"He has done it in his first championship match! We have a new TDW Intercontinental Champion!" JR said.

"What a match between two gifted wrestlers!" Mauro said.

"We have a new Champion here tonight at WarGames!" Jerry said before Devin then got up, he handed the championship belt to Jay as they hugged as the crowd roared more because of the class as good sportsmanship.

"You don't see that much anymore." Mauro said before Ali and Carrie shook hands as well being good sports, before Ali entered the ring as she and Jay celebrated in the ring.

"We will be back with Bridgette taking on Blaineley in a Street Fight, so don't go away." Jerry said before the camera faded to black.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Bridgette vs Blaineley

Bridgette vs. Blaineley

**Summary: This is a Street Fight!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was excited for this next match as it was a Street Fight between Bridgette Thompson and Blaineley O'Halloran.

"Welcome back and our next match which is between Bridgette Thompson and Blaineley O'Halloran as it will be contested as a Street Fight as Bridgette has been wanting to get revenge on Blaineley for nearly breaking her neck." JR said.

"What these two women have gone through is crazy, but Bridgette has experience in Street Fights so she will have the upper advantage." Jerry said.

"We're going backstage to interview both women." Mauro said before the camera went backstage to Sean Mooney who was with Bridgette.

"Thank you Mauro, JR, and King... I am here with Bridgette Thompson and I have a question for you." Sean said to the camera before the crowd cheered.

"Bridgette you are having your first match since wrestling Sugar West at the Cow Palace in San Francisco so my question to you is how are you going to wrestle in a Street Fight against the woman that almost ended your career?" Sean asked Bridgette.

"Well Sean, it's simple I am going to destroy that woman with my aerial assaults and with my experience with Street Fights, I am going to unleash a fury that she has never seen before." Bridgette answered before she looked at the camera.

"Blaineley O'Halloran... you nearly ended my career after pushing me off the stage while I'm still on that stretcher, I normally do not hold grudges but you hate me because I stole your fame? That's not true I haven't done that at all... in a few minutes I am about to unleash a fucking firestorm, you are going to have to call the fucking Michigan State Patrol in order to get a fucking binding resolution to keep me from destroying fucking you, I am talking about Chains, Kendo Sticks, Steel Chairs, Hockey Sticks, Golf Clubs, Barbed-Wire Baseball Bats, Sledgehammers, Tables, and a whole lot more bloody and violent brutality for Blaineley, the attention craving cunt! I will massacre you! I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Bridgette said before the crowd roared as Sean looked stunned before the camera went to the announcers.

"This street fight is about to get ugly." JR said before "Mermaid" by Train played as Bridgette came out to loud cheers as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a Street Fight! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada... Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced before she got under the ring and grabbed several chairs, a chain, a kendo stick, and more.

"Good grief, she is looking forward to mauling Blaineley in this street fight." Mauro said before her music stopped playing as "Blainerific" began to play as she was getting loud boos.

"Wow, this crowd hates her." Jerry said before Blaineley came out wearing Ohio State colors.

"Her opponent, weighing in at 200 Pounds... representing The Empire... Blaineley O'Halloran!" Justin Roberts announced before she and Bridgette gave each other death glares before she entered the ring.

"This is going to be a crazy street fight." JR said before the bell sounded as both women began brawling and fighting.

"Here we go as this Street Fight is underway." Mauro said before Bridgette grabbed a kendo stick and began whacking Blaineley's gut with the weapon, hitting her stomach and back a few times.

"Bridgette is swinging for the fences early in this contest." JR said.

"I tell you JR, these two women have hated each other for a really long time and now it all comes to head tonight." Jerry said before Bridgette grabbed a steel chair and hit her in the back of it twice before she hit Blaineley's head before she got a barbed wire chair.

"Bridgette is gonna kill you!" The crowd chanted.

"Bridgette is looking to maul Blaineley here tonight." Mauro said before she whacked Blaineley's head with it three times causing it to bleed.

"She is wearing a Crimson Mask here tonight early thanks to Bridgette." JR said before she nailed a Back-to-belly Suolex onto the chair before she nailed "Surf's Up" twice.

"Bridgette has nailed the Surf's Up move but she might not be done yet." Mauro said before Bridgette even nailed "The Surfer Spear" before she grabbed a chain and wrapped it around her fist.

"Oh good lord! Enough is enough! Just go for the pin and be done with her." JR said before Bridgette punched Blaineley with the chain wrapped around her fist before she went up top.

"What else does Bridgette have in mind?" Jerry said before she nailed the Hawaiian Pipeline which is a Moonsault Legdrop to the crowd's delight.

"She has been on fire since the opening bell, at this point it is over." Mauro said before Blaineley slowly got up.

"How is she able to stand?" JR asked before Bridgette nailed another Surf's Up as Blaineley was on her knees trying to get up but Bridgette had other ideas as she had the Sledgehammer in her hand.

"Bridgette be careful, you almost shot Blaineley... please don't do this." Mauro said.

"Come on! Show some mercy!" Jerry shouted before Bridgette nailed Blaineley in the head with the sledgehammer.

"Jeez! God almighty!" JR said before pinned Blaineley.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as that Street Fight was over as the crowd cheered.

"Thank God it's over." JR said.

"Your winner... Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"This was the quickest street fight in TDW History." Mauro said.

"Now we take a look backstage at Rowdy Ali Moonbeam's 20th birthday party." Jerry said before the camera went to her locker room as the room was filled with decorations, and a birthday cake as various legends were celebrating with Ali, her parents, and the rest of her support team.

"My God! A wrestling event on my birthday! So kickass!" Ali said to her best friend Marley.

"Hell yeah!" Marley said back to Ali.

"Besides, I'm glad this party is before your match with Brock Lesnar." Amara said to Ali.

"Me too." Ali said to her mother.

"All of us agree." Bret Hart even said as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Bret said before he opened the door to reveal Ric Flair.

"Woooo! Now it's time to party!" Ric said.

"You've come to the right place, man!" Shawn Michaels said to Ric.

"Hey Shawn!" Ric said before he and Shawn hugged, then Ric went to Ali.

"How are you Ali?" Ric asked Ali.

"Good, just a bit nervous about facing Lesnar." Ali answered Ric.

"Don't worry... just keep doing what you're doing in the ring and you will win against that son of a bitch." Ric said to Ali.

"Thanks Ric... Anyway, do you have any thoughts about my ability?" Ali thanked Ric before she asked him

"Well... Woo! "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam! You are the most passionate woman I have ever seen in this business! Other than my daughter Charlotte. I mean my god! I am so impressed." Ric answered as he compared Ali to Charlotte Flair.

"Thanks." Ali said to Ric.

"You're welcome and happy birthday, besides I have a present for you." Ric said as he gave Ali a package which was wrapped.

"What is it?" Ali asked Ric before she unwrapped the gift as it was one of Ric's robes.

"Oh... my... God..." Ali said.

"You deserve it... it is my robe from WrestleMania VIII." Ric said back to Ali.

"My God! Thank you Ric!" Ali said to Ric.

"No prob." Ric said before the Undertaker appeared.

"I have a special gift for you as well." Undertaker said to Ali before he gave the present to Ali.

"What is it?" Ali asked The Undertaker.

"Trust me... you will love this." Undertaker answered Ali.

"Okay." Ali said before she unwrapped her present from The Undertaker as it was his hat and jacket from his WWE Debut in Survivor Series back in 1990.

"Whoa! Oh my God...! You are giving me... your hat and jacket from your debut at Survivor Series 1990?" Ali shouted before she asked.

"Yeah." Undertaker answered.

"Thanks." Ali said to undertaker.

"No prob." Undertaker said to Ali.

"When should we cut the cake?" Ali's father Eric asked.

"How about now." Ali answered her father.

"Sounds good." Eric and Amara said.

"Alrighty." Bret said before they cut the cake as everyone had a slice.

"Mmm...!" Everyone muffled as they were enjoying the goodness of a chocolate cake.

"This cake is good." Ali said.

"Agreed, Ali." Shawn said in agreement.

Also, Bischoff tried to get in; but the Nasty Boys threw him out.

"What a shithead Bischoff is." Ali said.

"Watch your mouth, even though I do agree." Amara said to Ali.

"Sorry." Ali apologized to Amara before TDW Commissioner Daniel King arrived.

"Hey boss." Ali said to Daniel.

"Sorry I'm late." Daniel apologized.

"Where were you?" Amara asked Daniel.

"I was finishing up making the matches for the upcoming event at the TDW Arena this Friday." Daniel answered Amara.

"Oh, that's cool." Amara said to Daniel.

"Happy Birthday Ali." Daniel said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said before Jay arrived.

"Hey babe." Jay said to Ali.

"Hey Jay." Ali said to Jay before they shared a kiss.

"Thanks." Ali said to Jay.

"Thanks for what?" Jay asked Ali.

"Calling me babe, it was sweet." Ali said to Jay.

"Oh! Well no problem. Anyway... I offer you the best of luck tonight against Brock Lesnar and I hope you hit him where it hurts." Jay said to Ali.

"Me too." Ali said to Jay.

"Same here." Bret said as well.

"I'm gonna teach Brock Lesnar or Bork Laser as he's known on the internet the biggest lesson in the world and that is that you don't throw rocks at a Gal who has a machine gun! Especially when it's her birthday!" Ali said to everyone.

"Hell yea!" Everyone except Ali said.

"Now... I want to thank everyone for coming to my birthday party, and if anyone wants to come to my post match celebration party... tonight after the match when I win... join in." Ali said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone except Ali said.

"Thank you... now I'm asking politely for everyone except for my support team, my BFF Marley, and my parents to leave at this time so I can get ready for the match." Ali said to everyone except her support team, her parents, and her best friend to leave.

"Okay!" Everyone minus Eric, Amara, Marley, and her support team said as everyone except, Amara, Eric, Bret, Shawn, Sting, Taker, Marley, and Jay left*

"Sweetie... How are you feeling?" Amara asked Ali.

"Nervous, but it's the good kind." Ali answered Amara before she took a huge puff of her inhaler.

"Anything you need Ali?" Eric asked Ali.

"Yeah anything at all? Whether it's a peptalk from all of us or anything else." Amara asked Ali.

I don't know, I think I just need to relax, and get ready." Ali answered Amara.

"Okay sweetheart." Amara said before everyone left so Ali can relax and get ready.

"When we comeback we have Heather and Beth teaming up against LeShawna and Lindsay, don't go away." JR said before the camera faded to black.

**THE NEXT MATCH IS HEATHER CLARKSON AND BETH MORROW TAKING ON LESHAWNA JACKSON AND LINDSAY MILLS!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	7. Heather and Beth vs LeShawna and Lindsay

Heather and Beth vs. LeShawna and Lindsay

**Summary: This is a Tag Team Match! I apologize for not mentioning tht the loser would get her hair shaved in the last match... I've had a lot on my mind recently including a few seizures as of late.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was excited for this next match.

"We are back as we go backstage immediately to Funaki and Blaineley O'Halloran who is being carried by security." JR said before the camera went backstage.

"Thank you JR, King, and Mauro... I am here with security guards as they are carrying Blaineley O'Halloran into the barbers chair." Funaki said.

"Let me go! I wasn't prepared for that Street Fight! I wasn't ready! I wanna do-over!" Blaineley shouted before she was placed and tied into the barbers chair.

"Let me go!" Blaineley shouted before the barber began to shave Blaineley bald as he used scissors to cut off the long blond hair before he began using razors to cut the rest of it off.

"NO!" Blaineley screamed out.

"Oh my God! Blaineley who lost the street fight is now losing her hair." Mauro said.

"Mauro, JR, and King... back to you." Funaki said before the cameras went back to the announcers.

"Man, I'm glad that Bridgette won." Jerry said.

"So are we." Mauro and JR said before "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo began to play as LeShawna Jackson and Lindsay Mills came out to cheers.

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one-fall! Introducing first, LeShawna Jackson and Lindsay Mills!" Justin Roberts announced.

"LeShawna and Lindsay are about to take on the returning Heather Clarkson and Beth Morrow." JR said before they entered the ring and the music stopped playing before "Not Enough for Me" by Jim Johnston began to play as Heather Clarkson and Beth Morrow came out.

"Their opponents, representing The Popular Girls... returning after a month long suspension... Heather Clarkson and Beth Morrow!" Justin Roberts announced.

"They were suspended for a month following Halloween Hell because Heather and Beth beat the holy hell out of "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam, after a physical match between Ali and Heather as Beth used a sledgehammer while Heather used a whip." Mauro said.

"Who knows what will happen during the match?" Jerry asked.

"We will find out once the bell rings." JR said before Heather and Beth entered the ring as Heather and Lindsay started the match for their teams as the bell rang.

"We are underway." Jerry said before Heather and Lindsay grappled in the collar-and-elbow position before Heather nailed Lindsay with a belly-to-back suplex.

"What a belly-to-back suplex by Heather onto Lindsay." JR said before Heather nailed an elbow drop to Lindsay's back before Heather tagged Beth into the match.

"Beth Morrow is in this match-up for the first time." Mauro said before Beth nailed Lindsay with a clothesline, and a belly-to-back backbreaker before she tagged in Heather as Lindsay tagged in LeShawna.

"Here comes LeShawna and Heather!" Jerry said before LeShawna and Heather brawled in the ring before LeShawna nailed the Bionic Elbow like Dusty Rhodes.

"LeShawna with the Bionic Elbow! Paying tribute to the American Dream!" JR said before LeShawna nailed Heather with the Ghetto Buster.

"What a Sitout Spinebuster by LeShawna!" Mauro said before LeShawna pinned Heather.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Heather kicked out as LeShawna attempted the Soul Bomb but Heather countered with a back body drop before LeShawna got up, then Heather responded with a brutal clothesline.

"What a series of moves by both ladies." Jerry said before Heather nailed LeShawna with Queen Bee's Sting before she pinned LeShawna in the center of the ring.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Lindsay broke it up with a running knee to Heather's head.

"Oh! Heather had that match won." JR said before LeShawna nailed Soul Bomb and pinned Heather.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Beth nailed a running knee of her own to LeShawna's head trying to knock her out as it didn't do that but it did get her mad.

"Uh-oh! LeShawna is mad!" Mauro said befoe LeShawna nailed Beth with "Ghetto Buster", and "Soul Bomb" before LeShawna was about to attempt "Soul Bomb" but Heather countered with a back body drop.

"Heather with a counter to the Soul Bomb." JR said before she nailed Lindsay with a hard forearm sneding her down off the apron.

"Down goes Lindsay!" Jerry said before Heather nailed LeShawna with "Queen Bee's Stomp", before she pinned LeShawna.

"Heather with the Queen Bee's Stomp! Going for the win!" JR said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as the crowd booed loudly.

"Here are your winners... Beth Morrow and Heather Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Heather and Beth make a powerful statement in an impressive return." JR said.

"When we come back we will have Marley Wilson taking on Sable in a match where if Sable loses she will retire." Mauro said.

"What?!" Jerry asked in surprise yet shock.

"That is who Marley is facing?" JR asked Mauro who nodded.

"Oh my God!" JR said.

"We'll be right back." Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**NOW WE KNOW WHO MARLEY WILL BE FACING AND THAT IS SABLE!**

**NEXT!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Marley vs Sable

Marley vs. Sable

**Summary: This match is between Marley Wilson and Brock Lesnar's wife, Sable where she puts her career on the line.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language.**

**P.S. The post-match segment was co-written by me and ShokuAli16. **

**ENJOY!**

The crowd was ready.

"Welcome back as we have an interesting match as Marley faces Sable who returns to the ring after a 14 year absence from the ring." JR said.

"Before the match starts we have Todd Pettengill interviewing Marley Wilson and Sean Mooney interviewing Sable." Mauro said also.

"Plus after the match we have bonus footage shown from this past Friday after "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam defeated Taylor Ford." Jerry said.

"Now let's go to Todd who is with Marley." JR said before the camera went into the backstage area with Todd Pettengill and Marley Wilson.

"Thanks JR, King, and Mauro... I am here with the newest sensation in TDW Marley Wilson, who'll be making her pay-per-view debut in front of over 120,000 plus, I got one question... what is your gameplan?" Todd said before he asked Marley.

"Let me tell you something Todd Pettengill, Hulk Hogan wrestled at the Silverdome in front of 93,173 fans... and beat Andre the Giant, I am not wrestling a famous wrestler of that caliber like Sable but in speaking of Sable... you are the biggest disgrace to professional wrestling, you disgust me! Let me ask ya something what'cha gonna do when MarleyMania runs wild on you?!" Marley said before she left as Todd was surprised.

"Wow, impressive... now we go to Sean Mooney who is with Sable." Todd said before the camera went to Sean Mooney who was interviewing Sable.

"Okay Sable... what do you say in response to what Marley said?" Sean asked Sable.

"Marley... you are one retarded person that I will love to take care of in that ring tonight." Sable answered Sean.

"Meaning?" Sean asked her.

"I'm gonna nail my TKO and my Sable Bomb in you... that's what I'm gonna do." Sable said to Sean before she left.

"JR, Mauro, and King... back to you." Sean Mooney said before the camera went back to the announcers.

"Thank you Sean Mooney and Todd Pettengill, now it's time for the match." JR said before "Wild Cat" by Jim Johnston played as Sable came out sporting an attire similar to her ring gear from WrestleMania XV as the crowd booed like crazy as the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida... Sable!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Sable is a former WWE Women's Champion as she was one of the most controversial female wrestlers of all time... made the cover of Playboy magazine on three occasions." Mauro said before Sable entered the ring.

"The challenge was made earlier today in the locker room as Ali, her parents, Sable, Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman, and more got into a fight as Amara originally challenged Sable to a match but Marley stepped in and offered to wrestle instead." JR said before the music stopped as "American Made" by The Wrestling Boot Band began to play as Marley came out wearing a yellow MarleyMania shirt, yellow MarleyMania bandanna, red and yellow tye-dye tights, and yellow boots.

"Her opponent, from Houston, Texas... Marley Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Marley is ready for a fight." JR said before she looked at Sable.

"She is looking to destroy Sable and end her career here tonight." Mauro said.

"I hope that happens." Jerry said before Marley entered the ring as she and Sable looked like they were about to kill each other.

"These two women look like they're about to tear each other apart." JR said before the bell rang as the two grappled a bit before Marley pushed Sable down before she got up as Marley nailed a series of three bodyslams before she nailed an elbow drop, before Sable got up by using the ropes.

"Marley has been dominating since the opening bell." JR said before attempted a TKO but Marley moved out of the way.

"Oh! Sable attempted the TKO but Marley moved out of the way!" Mauro said before Marley hit Sable with a powerful Axe Bomber before she nailed the Atomic Leg Drop onto Sable.

"Marley could put Sable away early." Jerry said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as the crowd roared.

"OH MY GOD! MY GOD! MARLEY WINS! SABLE'S CAREER IS OVER!" JR shouted.

"Your winner... Marley Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Before we go to commercial... I just received a word from TDW supervisor Michael Hayes about what happened backstage after "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam was attacked by Brock Lesnar shortly after her win against Taylor Ford." Mauro said before the camera cut to Michael Hayes in a boardroom earlier that afternoon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to see was taken after Ali was attacked in the ring by Brock Lesnar." Michael Hayes said as camera looked at Brock Lesnar who's waiting for Ali.

"Wait a minute, Lesnar was waiting for Ali like a hungry shark! It looked like he wasn't finished with her!" Mauro said in post show commentary while Ali was guided backstage by Jay and Marley as Brock then began to beat up Ali with a double leg takedown before he began pummeling her.

"Come on! Someone needs to stop this right now!" JR shouted before Brock then nailed a Dropdown Gutbuster twinge before he nailed a Standing Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex onto Ali as she went flying onto a table before sending her to his own Suplex City.

"Suplex City by Lesnar! Someone stop this!" Mauro shouted.

"If you hadn't already, you need to put the women and children to bed!" JR shouted.

"We need order out here! And we need it now!" Mauro said before Brock ripped off her kilt and spit on it before he threw it away.

"That is just low!" JR shouted.

"Did he just do what I think he did?!"

"Yep... Brock Lesnar just ripped off Ali's Kilt and spit on it before he tossed it in the trash as Ali is now wearing her shirt, her daisy duke shorts, her knee pads, and boots." JR said before Brock had Ali on her shoulders*

"Come on! Enough is enough here!" JR shouted before Jay and Marley took action to stop Lesnar from further attacking Ali as Marley nailed a hard low blow to Lesnar before Jay pulled Ali off of Lesnar's shoulders.

"Her best friend Marley Wilson and her boyfriend Jay Morris saves Ali from certain doom." Mauro said to JR.

"Well said, Mauro." JR said before Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Von Erich, Sting, The Undertakertaker, Trish Stratus, her parents Amara and Eric run up to Ali, Jay and Marley.

"Oh my God! Ali my baby! Are you alright?!" Amara asked Ali.

"Does it look like I'm alright, mom...?" Ali asked Amara while Daniel ran to the others.

"Let me guess, Lesnar?" Daniel asked while everyone nodded.

"Let's get security and get some help out here now!" Daniel said.

"Thanks, Dan..." Ali said as those were the last words she spoke before she faints in her mother's arms.

"Ali!" Amara shouted.

"Oh, dear God! Someone help her!" Bret shouted before Local EMT's got there to help.

"Brock Lesnar! Brock Lesnar! You and I are gonna chat right now!" Daniel shouted at Brock.

"I don't follow your orders redneck." Brock said before Daniel slapped him across his cheek.

"OH!" JR shouted.

"Oh my God!" Mauro shouted.

"MY OFFICE OR I'M CANCELLING THE MATCH!" Daniel screamed out.

"Fine." Brock said before he and Daniel headed to his office.

"You are Wrestling Ali, she is putting her career on the line... just like you are." Daniel said to Brock.

"Yeah? So?!" Brock asked Daniel in response.

"So?! What on earth gave you the right to attack her before WarGames?!" Daniel asked Brock.

"Hey, she doesn't belong in this business, I do! She is not on my level, and she never ever will be... and at WarGames when I end her streak and her career... she'll be going out with a whimper and that's obviously the best birthday present I can give her because I'm the Beast! And the best. Because she is a little shit that doesn't deserve to be in the ring, she deserves to go into a cave and die like the retard she is!" Brock answered Daniel who was steaming mad.

"Get out you muscled fuck-face." Daniel said to Brock.

"I will not, because it's true!" Brock said to Daniel who had enough.

"ALRIGHT BROCK THAT'S ENOUGH! At WarGames, she will end your career... and when she does... you, Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff are out of here!" Daniel said to Brock Lesnar.

"We'll see about that you redneck." Brock said before Daniel slapped him again but even harder, knocking down to one knee.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OR I'M CANCELLING THE MATCH! YOU MUSCLED FUCKER!" Daniel said before Brock got up and left his office... meanwhile in Ali's locker room, Ali was attended to by EMTs and her mother Amara when we cut into a dream as Ali is in the middle of nowhere in Texas.

"Whoa... where... where am I?" Ali said before she came across a diner.

"I'm at a diner?" Ali asked herself.

"What is the name of this place?" Ali asked herself before she reads the sign which said 'Timely Diner', which surprised her a bit.

"Timely Diner? Wow." Ali asked herself and said before she went in and sat by the counter as she sighed.

"Maybe some food can help me relax, especially after getting my ass kicked by Lesnar." Ali said before she ordered her food as someone sat next to her.

"You look familiar." Ali said to the person as that person looked very familiar.

"Wait... Kerry?" Ali asked the person as she was referring to Kerry Von Erich.

"You can bet your life on it, girl." Kerry answered Ali before she got up from her seat as she and Kerry hugged as she cried tears of happiness.

"Hey, how are you?" Kerry asked Ali.

"Wow, I'm doing okay... I have the biggest match of my life against Brock Lesnar." Ali answered Kerry.

"Awesome." Kerry said to Ali.

"And how's the afterlife treating you and your brothers?" Ali asked Kerry.

"Good, the afterlife is treating us pretty good." Kerry answered Ali.

"I'm just sorry you're not alive." Ali said to Kerry.

"I know. At least Kevin's making me and my brother's proud. Right, guys?" Kerry said to Ali before he asked his brothers Mike, Chris, and David.

"Yeah!" Mike, Chris, and David answered Kerry.

"Whoa... this is amazing." Ali said as she was amazed.

***outside the dream...***

Meanwhile Shawn, Bret, and everyone else were talking.

"That son of a bitch Lesnar has gone too far this time, Bret." Shawn Michaels said to Bret.

"I know." Bret said in agreement.

"It makes me want to sue his ass in court!" Eric Moonbeam said.

"Same here." His wife Amara said in agreement.

"He had no right to attack her!" Sting said.

"I know how y'all feel, Besides on Tuesday... Ali is going to end his career once and for all." Undertaker said to everyone.

"Thank God..." Kevin said.

"Let's hope." Bret said to everyone as Daniel came in.

"I just told Lesnar off, and I slapped him twice. That's one thing that Vince never had the grapefruits to do." Daniel said to everyone.

"Good, I'm just worried about my goddaughter..." Shawn said to Daniel.

"I'm praying that she's okay." Daniel said to Shawn.

"Same." Shawn said and before long... Ali's eyes start to flicker.

"Wait- no, she's coming around!" Bret said before Ali woke up and came around.

"Nnn... mom... dad... Bret... Shawn..." Ali softly moaned and said to her family.

"Al, are you okay?" Bret asked Ali.

"Nnn... what happened...? I had this dream about me sitting next to Kerry at a diner and..."

"You were attacked by Lesnar again." Daniel told Ali.

"I was?" Ali asked.

"Yeah sweetie." Amara answered Ali.

"Oh, my God..." Ali said.

"And what dream are you talking about?" Kevin asked Ali.

"I had lunch at a restaurant called Timely Diner with Chris, Mike, David, and Kerry Von Erich." Ali answered Kevin.

"You did?!" Everyone answered Ali.

"You saw my brothers in your dream?" Kevin asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered.

"Oh, my God!" Kevin said to Ali.

"I know, right? And your father too." Ali said to Kevin.

"You saw dad?" Kevin asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered Kevin before she began to explain.

"It felt so strange, seeing people that are dead..." Ali said to everyone.

"Wow." Bret said.

"Well I need to take it easy for the rest of the night, also thanks for saving my life." Ali said to everyone before she thanked Marley and Jay.

"You're welcome." Marley and Jay said to Ali.

"Got everything ready." Amara said to Ali as she set up an oxygen mask, her nebulizer, and more as everyone else except for Bret, Jay, and Marley left.

"You Okay Al?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered before Jay began wiping the blood off her face.

"Aw, sweetie... is there anything that I can do as your boyfriend?" Jay asked Ali.

"Ice pack..." Ali answered Jay.

"Okay sweetheart." Jay said before he gave Ali an ice pack as he placed it over her head.

"Thanks baby." Ali said to Jay.

"You gonna be okay?" Jay asked Ali.

"If I just get to my hotel room tomorrow and just stay there and study Lesnar's moveset for a day and take it easy, I'll be okay and ready." Ali answered Jay.

"But also, you have to rest before we arrive at the stadium which will be Tuesday afternoon around 2:00 PM so you can get relaxed, focus, and ready." Bret said to Ali.

"I'll be right there by your side... I promise." Marley said to Ali.

"Guys... I'm scared." Ali said to everyone.

"About what?" Bret asked Ali.

"The match against Lesnar... putting my streak and my career on the line. I'm scared about losing and my career being cut short before it can really take off." Ali said to everyone.

"I can understand that, but don't worry." Shawn said to Ali.

"You will overcome this monster and you will win." Eric said to Ali.

"Thanks Dad." Ali said to Eric.

"Anything else?" Sting asked Ali.

Yea... get me to my limo..." Ali answered Sting before they guided her outside the arena as the footage ended.

"Wow, Thanks for telling me, Mauro and King about this, Michael Hayes." JR said to Michael Hayes.

"No problem JR." Michael said to JR.

"I was just shocked from what happened, I'm very upset with Brock Lesnar and I hope Ali wins tonight." Jerry said.

"We all do." Mauro said to Jerry.

The next match is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship between The Mahons and T.A.G! Don't go away!" JR said before the camera faded to black.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. TAG vs The Mahon Twins

T.A.G vs. The Mahon Twins

**Summary: This next match is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship. Plus after the match celebrities will be interviewed as that segment was co-written by me and ShokuAli16.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

This crowd was pumped up from the last match but were then shocked by the footage.

"Welcome back and before we went to commercial, Marley Wilson defeated Sable in quick fashion." Mauro said.

"Following this match we will have interviews by Todd Pettengill as they interview celebrities and legends." JR said as well.

"Like who?" Jerry asked.

"Leonardo DiCaprio, Howard Finkel, 'Heart' members Ann and Nancy Wilson, and countless others." Mauro answered Jerry.

"Now it is time for the second of six championship matches as the TDW Women's Tag Team Championships will be on the line." JR said before "You Can Look but You Can't Touch" by Jim Johnston began to play as Sammy and Amy Mahon came out to cheers from the crowd.

"Amy and Sammy Mahon were enemies for many years now they are a tag team that might upset the best female tag team in all of professional wrestling and I'm talking about T.A.G as both teams are about to square off in a few minutes." Jerry said before Amy and Sammy Mahon entered the ring before "Misery" by Paramore began to play as they came out as Gwen and Courtney sported their attire but this time in colors of Maize and Blue with Gwen sporting a Blue Singlet, blue kneepads, blue boots, and even her facepaint was covered in blue with an upper-case 'M' on her cheek in the color of Maize while Courtney's singlet, kneepads, boots was the color Maize as she had an 'M' but all over her face as the crowd loved it and roared loudly.

"Wow! This crowd is loving it!" Mauro said.

"Business is about to pick here in Ann Arbor, Michigan... with 120,529 rabid, passionate, crazy wrestling fans as Gwen and Courtney both enter the ring." JR said before the bell rang.

"The following contest... is a Women's Tag Team Match... and it is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship!" Justin Riberts announced as the crowd went crazy.

"Introducing first, the challengers... from Toronto, Ontario Canada... Amy and Sammy... The Mahon Twins!" Justin Roberts announced while the crowd cheered.

"Their opponents... they are the current TDW Women's Tag Team Champions...! Gwen Hart and Courtney Lopez also known as T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced while the crowd went crazy.

"This is going to be a war." Mauro said before the referee raised the championship belts high before he gave the belts to the timekeeper as the bell rang thus the match began with Gwen Hart and Sammy Mahon starting the match for their teams.

"This match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship is underway." Jerry said before Sammy and Gwen grappled in the collar and elbow tie-up before Gwen nailed Sammy with a forearm before she nailed a belly-to-back suplex.

"Gwen with a belly-to-back suplex." JR said before Gwen attempted a leg drop but Sammy moved out of the way before Sammy responded with rights before she nailed a dropkick, then she nailed a leg drop of her own to Gwen before she nailed another leg drop before Gwen rolled out of the ring.

"Gwen is out of the ring to catch her breath." Mauro said before Sammy nailed Gwen with a slingshot springboard crossbody.

"Good God almighty!" JR shouted.

"Sammy Mahon with a slingshot springboard crossbody." Mauro said before Sammy threw Gwen back into the ring before she nailed a roundhouse kick.

"Roundhouse kick by Sammy." Jerry said before Sammy pinned Gwen.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Gwen kicked out before she nailed Sammy with the Old School.

"Gwen with the Old School." Jerry said before Gwen nailed the Chokeslam and was about to nail Sammy with the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Gwen is about to go for the kill early." JR said before Gwen attempted it but Sammy blocked it as she responded with another roundhouse kick.

"Sammy blocked the tombstone and responded with a roundhouse kick!" Mauro said before Sammy nailed Gwen with the Sammy DDT.

"Sammy with the Sammy DDT!" Jerry said before she tagged in Amy as both Mahon Twins were on the top turnbuckle.

"The Mahon Twins could put Gwen away and become the new TDW Women's Tag Team Champions!" Mauro said before Amy and Sammy nailed a double 450 but Gwen moved out of the way.

"Oh my God!" JR shouted.

"Gwen moved out of the way!" Mauro said before Gwen grabbed both Mahon Twins before Gwen nailed a double chokeslam to both women.

"Double Chokeslam by Gwen to Amy and Sammy Mahon!" JR said before Gwen tagged in Courtney as Amy was getting up from the chokeslam while Sammy rolled out of the ring.

"Here comes Courtney Lopez!" Jerry said before Courtney nailed a Springboard Slingshot Hurricanrana DDT to Amy.

"Springboard Slingshot Hurricanrana DDT to Amy Mahon by Courtney!" Mauro said before Courtney pinned Amy.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Amy kicked out before Courtney attempted the Final Judgement but Amy countered with a German suplex before she nailed Courtney with a dropkick before she nailed the Argentine Facebuster, as she went up top.

"Amy could make history." JR said before Amy attempted the 450 Splash but Courtney moved out of the way and got up as she nailed Amy with the The Courtney Cutter.

"Courtney Lopez with The Courtney Cutter! She could retain the tag titles here." Jerry said before Courtney pinned Amy before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Sammy broke it up by nailing Courtney with a 450 Splash.

"What?!" Jerry said as he was in shocked.

"Where did she come from?!" Mauro asked.

"Doesn't matter, this is WarGames! We must have a winner in this match to find out who is the best female tag team in all of TDW." JR said before both women were down before Sammy went back to her team's corner as both women got up and traded blows until Courtney irish whipped Amy into the corner before Courtney nailed an Superplex, and Final Judgement.

"What a Superplex by Courtney, then Final Judgement after a brutal Superplex." Jerry said before Courtney pinned Amy again.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Amy kicked out again.

"Amy will not give up!" JR said before Courtney tagged Gwen in before they decided to go for the win.

"Gwen is back in as she is going on top." Mauro said before Courtney set Amy up for the Powerbomb as both Courtney and Gwen were about to go for the T.A.F aka the Type-A Finisher.

"Here comes T.A.F!" Jerry said before Gwen nailed Amy with the Missile Dropkick and Courtney nailed the Powerbomb.

"T.A.F by T.A.G! Gwen is going for the cover!" JR said before Gwen pinned Amy as Sammy attempted to break it up but Courtney nailed a dropkick sending Sammy off the apron.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Gwen and Courtney retained their tag team championship to the delight of the crowd.

"What a war." JR said.

"Your winners... and still the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions... Gwen Hart, and Courtney Lopez... T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Now we have Todd Pettengill who is backstage with Ann and Nancy Wilson, Leonardo DiCaprio, WWE Hall of Famer Howard Finkel, WWE Universal Champion Seth Rollins, and more." JR said as the camera went to Todd Pettengill.

"Thank you JR, King, and Mauro, I am here as there are a lot of celebrities here on this Tuesday night." Todd said to the announcers.

"Reminds me of my WWF days and- oh; Ann and Nancy. They sang the national anthem after the kick-off show to officially start WarGames." Todd said before he introduced Ann and Nancy Wilson who were members of Rock band 'Heart', as the crowd cheered.

"Thanks for interviewing us Todd." Ann said to him.

"You're welcome now Ann, can you tell me how you and your sister were given the chance to sing our anthem?"

"Well, Commissioner Daniel King asked us to sing the National Anthem." Ann answered Todd.

"Okay and how was it?" Todd asked Ann and Nancy.

"It was fun." Ann and Nancy answered Todd.

"Definitely the largest crowd we've ever performed in front of in a long time." Nancy said to Todd.

"Awesome anyway, about the main event that's gonna happen later tonight, I'm guessing you're rooting for "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam, right ladies?" Todd said before he asked them.

"Of course we are." Ann and Nancy answered Todd.

"Cool." Todd said as ann and Nancy Wilson left.

"Thanks for your time, girls." Todd said to them before he resumed to focus.

"Now, while we were- oh! Look who's back in TDW! John Bradshaw Layfield, one of the original TDW commentators, is here at WarGames!" Todd said before JBL arrived before the crowd gave him a mixed to positive reaction.

"What's up Todd?" JBL asked Todd.

"Nothing much, what is going on John?" Todd answered before he asked JBL.

"Nothing just here celebrating Ali's birthday." JBL answered Todd.

"Okay, being that you were one of the first commentators in TDW; and how does it feel to be back?" Todd asked JBL.

"It feels good being back, especially since this event is making history with 120,529 as that is the largest crowd ever in US History for a wrestling event." JBL said.

"Yea, I know you were loud and harsh the last time the viewers saw you." Todd said to JBL.

"A bit yes." JBL responded back.

"Anything else you wanna add?" Todd asked JBL.

"Ali... I wanna wish you best of luck against Brock Lesnar and I hope you end that bastard's career once and for all! He had no right to treat you the way he did." JBL said before he left.

"Thanks, JBL and-" Todd saud to JBL before he got accidentally bumped by "Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart.

"Sorry Todd." Jimmy said to Todd.

"It's quite alright Jimmy, accidents happen, plus it's an honor to have you to be here at WarGames." Todd said to Jimmy.

"Oh, thanks!" Jimmy said back to Todd.

"Not sure if you know this, but when did you hear of TDW?" Todd asked Jimmy.

"I heard of TDW a while back, I was told that I was welcome anytime." Jimmy answered him.

"Awesome and was it at your Tiki Bar and Deck in Daytona Beach, Florida that your were told that you were welcome anytime?" Todd asked Jimmy.

"Yes." Jimmy answered.

"Alright, what do you think of the matches so far, Jimmy? And are you looking forward to the main event later tonight?" Todd asked Jimmy.

"You know it! Plus the matches were dynamite baby! They were just what TDW is all about!" Jimmy answered Todd.

"Glad to hear, Jimmy. Anything else you wanna add before I go to the next person?" Todd said before he asked Jimmy.

"Happy Birthday Ali, and good luck against Brock Lesnar." Jimmy said before he left.

"Awesome! Thanks for your time. Now to find the next person to talk to..." Todd said before he found Leonardo DiCaprio.

"One of the biggest movie stars in the whole world, Academy Award winning actor Leonardo DiCaprio!" Todd said before the crowd exploded.

"Hey Todd! Nice to meet you." Leonardo said to Todd.

"Welcome to TDW, Mr. DiCaprio." Todd said to Leonardo.

"Thanks Todd." Leonardo said back.

"Where did you hear about TDW?" Todd asked him.

"I checked it out on YouTube a month ago and it was awesome! Great stories, great wrestlers, even greater matches, they are wild, crazy, brutal, and fun." Leonardo said to Todd before he resumed.

"Also, it's my honor to be the guest timekeeper for the main event... hopefully I can be more involved soon." Leonardo finished his answer to Todd.

"I heard you might." Todd said to Leonardo.

"Cool, but before I go I want to thank Total Drama Wrestling for giving me a chance to appear and for letting me the guest timekeeper." Leonardo said before he left as Todd saw Seth Rollins.

"Okay, now for the special guest referee... we have the WWE Universal Champion Seth Rollins!" Todd said before Seth Rollins arrived.

"So, how did you hear about TDW?" Todd asked Seth.

"A couple of friends told me about it." Seth answered Todd.

"I see." Todd said to Seth.

"It's an honor to be the guest referee for the main event." Seth said to Todd.

"Well thanks for taking your time to talk." Todd said to Seth once again.

"No problem." Seth said before he left as Todd saw Ali's Godfather Shawn Michaels and his best friend Triple H.

"Look at this... we have Shawn Michaels and Triple H better known as D-Generation X!" Todd said before Shawn and Hunter arrived.

"Todd, it's an honor to be here." Triple H said to Todd.

"Thanks! And where's the rest of DX? You know, X-Pac, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg?" Todd asked.

"They're still partying." Shawn said to Todd.

"Okay. I need to talk to them, too." Todd said before he found X-Pac, Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn while Shawn and Triple H followed him.

"Okay guys, how are you doing tonight?" Todd asked X-Pac, Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn.

"I'm doing good, just here supporting Ali." X-Pac said to Todd.

"You damn skippy! You see, you see it's me the R-O-A-D, D-O-Double G! Here with the Bad Ass Billy Gunn supporting The Rowdy Gal on her 20th birthday!" Road Dogg said to Todd.

"Yeah, we're all having a good time tonight."

"Okay, what do you five think of the matches so far?" Todd asked them.

"Impressive product, I might have to talk to Daniel about a potential NXT vs. TDW event." Triple H answered Todd.

"Awesome." Todd said to Triple H.

"It's a fun card, a bit of a roller coaster but still fun... later tonight is going to be way more fun when it comes to the WarGames match." Shawn said to Todd.

"They were killer, man!" X-Pac said to Todd.

"TDW has a lot of fun ambition." Road Dogg said to Todd.

"Something that AEW can use." Billy Gunn said to Todd as well.

"Only if Ali wants to combine the talent from WWE, NXT, AEW, and every other major promotion for a gigantic wrestling event." Triple H said to Billy.

"That's awesome, you guys! Anything else you five wanna say?" Todd asked Shawn, Triple H, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and X-Pac.

"Happy Birthday Ali! And if Brock Lesnar isn't down with that we got two words for him! Suck it!" The fivesome said to the camera.

"That is awesome! JR, Mauro and King, back to you." Todd said before the cameras went back to the announcers.

"Wow, what an interview from Todd Pettengill." JR said.

"I know! Leonardo DiCaprio is going to be in the main event, so is Seth Rollins! This is awesome!" Jerry said.

"Now... when we come back we will have The Surfers defending their tag team championships against former Michigan Wolverines... Rick and Scott Steiner! The Steiner Brothers!" Mauro said before the camera went to black.

**THE SURFERS WILL TAKE ON THE STEINERS IN A TAG TEAM MATCH FOR THE TDW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. The Surfers vs The Steiner Brothers

The Surfers vs. The Steiner Brothers

**Summary: This next match is for the TDW Tag Team Championship as The Surfers take on Michigan's own... The Steiner Brothers and here we go!**

**Disclaimer: This is Rated M for Violence and Language.**

The crowd was fired up for the next match as it was between The Surfers and The Steiner Brothers as it was for the TDW Tag Team Championship.

"Welcome back everyone, this crowd at 120,529 packing Michigan Stadium is fired up especially after an unbelievable women's tag team championship match as this next tag team match is for the TDW Tag Team Championship." Mauro said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one-fall! And it is for... the TDW Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as "Bonfire" by Knife Party played as The Surfers came out to cheers from the crowd but not loud roars because of who the challengers were.

"This is unusual isn't it JR?" Jerry asked JR.

"Not really, it's happened a bit where the champion comes out first, then the challengers come out it happened in WrestleMania V when Randy Savage came out first then Hulk Hogan came out second before their championship match." JR answered Jerry.

"I see." Jerry said before "Hail to the Victors" was played as that was Michigan's fight song and the crowd which was 120,529 roared with loud cheers before Rick and Scott Steiner came out to a loud ovation as they sported their letterman jacket's and their attire in Michgan colors.

"Here come The Steiners Brothers!" Mauro shouted with passion.

"Rick and Scott Steiner were amateur wrestlers in the University of Michigan and they appeared on Ali's Pit earlier in the night to give Ali a letterman jacket and to call her an honorary Wolverine, that is incredible." JR said.

"Truly incredible JR." Jerry said before The Steiners entered the ring.

"Introducing first, the challnengers... from Bay City, Michigan... at a combined weight of 510 pounds they are former WCW World Tag Team Champions, former WWE Tag Team Champions, former IWGP Tag Team Champions, and are former standout's in Big Ten Conference for amateur wrestling... they are Rick and Scott... The Steiner Brothers!" Justin Roberts announced to a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"Wow, that is probably the loudest crowd in history." Mauro said.

"Their opponents... from Vancouver, British Columbia, at a combined weight of 506 Pounds... they are the current TDW Tag Team Champions... The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced to good cheers as Geoff and Rick shook hands before Geoff and Brody handed the belts to the referee who raised them up high in the air before he handed the belts to the ring announcer as the referee signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell which the match was underway as Geoff and Rick began the match.

"We are underway in this championship match between The Surfers and The Steiner Brothers who have the home field advantage." Mauro said before Geoff and Rick grappled a bit in the collar and elbow tie up before Rick nailed a belly-to-back suplex before Geoff got up and Rick responded with a bodyslam to Geoff.

"Rick is kicking tail early in this contest like Michigan is going to do to Ohio State!" Mauro said before he applied the Fujiwara armbar.

"Rick Steiner with the Fujiwara armbar, on the former TDW World Heavyweight Champion Geoff Michaels." JR said before Geoff reached the ropes forcing a break as Rick let go of the hold, then Rick attempted an overhead belly-to-belly suplex but Geoff nailed a forearm before Geoff nailed a flying forearm like Shawn Michaels would have done before he did a kip up as well.

"Geoff is now trying to get some offense, as Geoff and Rick wrestled at the Cow Palace a few weeks ago wth Geoff coming out on top in a great match." Jerry said before Geoff tagged in Brody while Rick tagged in Scott.

"Here comes Brody, and here comes Scott Steiner!" JR said before Scott nailed a hard clothesline before Scott applied the STF to Brody.

"Scott with a hard clothesline before he applied Brody the STF! Scott looking for the biggest win in history of Michigan Wolverines sports!" Mauro said before Brody powered out of the STF as Brody nailed a few hard clotheslines to Scott before he nailed an even harder spinning heel kick knocking Scott down onto his back.

"Brody with some hard offense!" Mauro said before Brody pinned Scott.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Scott powered out before he nailed three overhead belly-to-belly suplexes and four rolling belly-to-belly suplexes.

"Scott Steiner is on fire here!" Jerry said before Scott nailed an Elbow drop to Brody's chest and went for the pin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref countd before Brody kicked out as Scott then threw Brody into the corner before they both went up to the top turnbuckle.

"What in the world is Scott going to do?" JR asked.

"I don't know but he'll do anything to destroy Brody." Jerry said before Scott nailed Brody an Avalanche Frankensteiner as the crowd went nuts and the announcers were in shock.

"AHHH!" Jerry screamed.

"GOOD GOD!" JR shouted.

"AVALANCHE FRANKENSTEINER FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE THAT IS ABSOLUTELY INSANITY!" Mauro screamed out before Scott pinned Brody.

"That has to be it." JR said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted as Brody kicked out to the shock of Scott, Rick, the 120,529 fans anf the announcers.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mauro screamed out.

"What?!" Jerry shouted in shock.

"Good God this match continues!" JR said before Scott picked Brody up and threw him to the corner and tagged in Rick before Scott lifted Brody before Rick nailed the bulldog as they nailed Brody with the Steinerizer.

"Steinerizer! We might have new champions." Mauro said before the ref counted while Rick pinned Brody.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Brody kicked out.

"And another kickout!" Jerry said.

"Good lord, The Surfers just don't know when to quit!" JR said before Rick attempted the Steiner Driver only for Brody to block it with elbows to the face before he threw Rick into the corner.

"What's Brody gonna do?" JR asked Mauro and Jerry.

"I don't know." Jerry answered.

"Is he going for something insane like Scott Steiner did earlier?" Mauro said before Brody lifted Rick to the top turnbuckle before Brody nailed an Avalanche Wipeout to Rick Steiner to the crowd's amazement and shock.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Mauro said before Brody then felt a second wind as he nailed Scott with a dropkick knocking him off his feet as he nailed Hang 10 to Rick Steiner as well.

"An Avalanche Wipeout and a Hang 10 onto Rick Steiner this match is over." JR said before the ref began the count as Brody pinned Rick.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Rick kicked out.

"This tag team war is still going on!" Mauro said before Brody tagged in Geoff who went up top.

"Here comes Geoff to the top!" JR said before Geoff attempted the Elbow Drop but Rick caught him.

"What?! What the hell?!" Mauro shouted.

"Geoff is caught! Geoff is caught!" JR shouted.

"How did he do that?!" Jerry shouted before Rick finally nailed Steiner Driver.

"Steiner Driver! This is it!" Jerry said before Rick pinned Geoff.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Geoff kicked out.

"What?!" Jerry said in shock as the crowd was cheering for both teams, at this point they just wanted a winner.

"This is awesome!" The crowd chanted before Geoff and Rick got up before Geoff threw Rick into the corner before he tagged in Brody.

"This has to be it! Geoff and Brody have done everything they could." JR said before they nailed "Cowabunga Dudes", onto Rick.

"Cowabunga Dudes and this has to be it." Mauro said before Brody pinned Rick.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as the crowd roared loudly before the 120,529 fans at Michigan Stadium gave both teams a standing ovation.

"God what a tag team match." JR said.

"Your winners... and still the TDW Tag Team Champions... The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced as Scott got up and looked at what happened, he was a bit disappointed but he had to accept it as he got into the ring with a microphone while Geoff and Brody got their belts back.

"Surfers... you are the toughest team ever... and plus you are the only team that's not from Michigan to receive a standing ovation." Scott said before the crowd.

"Scott, Rick, it was an incredible honor wrestling you two in your own backyard... in front of the largest crowd in the history of the United States." Geoff said before the crowd cheered again as The Surfers and Steiner Brothers shook hands as a sign of respect.

"You too Surfers... you are a tough team." Rick said before they raised Geoff and Brody's arms as a sign of respect as they left the ring.

"When we come back it will be "The Soldier" Brick McArthur defending his TDW Hardcore Championship in a Hardcore match against Duncan Brooks." JR said before the camera faded to black.

**WHAT A TAG TEAM MATCH BETWEEN THE SURFERS AND STEINER BROTHERS!**

**NEXT IS BRICK AGAINST DUNCAN FOR THE HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP IN A HARDCORE MATCH!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Brick vs Duncan

Brick vs. Duncan

**Summary: This next match is for the TDW Hardcore Championship as the TDW Hardcore Champion "The Soldier" Brick McArthur defends his Hardcore Championship against Duncan Brooks in a Hardcore Match. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language! ENJOY!**

The crowd was still impressed with what they just saw.

"Welcome back and we're about to go hardcore aain as the TDW Hardcore Championship is on the line next." JR said.

"It will be a crazy match that is for sure." Mauro said.

"It's going to be wild." Jerry said before "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace began to play as Duncan came out sporting Ohio State Buckeye themed colors of his attire as the crowd gave him loud boos as the bell rang.

"This is a Hardcore Match and it's for the TDW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario... weighing in at 218 Pounds... representing "The Empire", Duncan Brooks!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Duncan Brooks won a Bay City Street Fight against Harold McGrady to determine the challenger for the TDW Hardcore Championship." JR said.

"It was a brutal match, very brutal." Mauro said before Duncan entered the ring as his music stopped before "Walk" by The Foo Fighters began to play as Brick McArthur came out to loud cheers.

"His opponent... from Edmonton, Alberta Canada... weighing in at 255 Pounds... he is the current TDW Hardcore Champion... he is "The Soldier" Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced before Brick entered the ring as he gave the championship belt ti the timekeeper as the bell rang before the two grappled in the collar and elbow tie up to start off the match.

"This hardcore match for the hardcore championship is underway." JR said before Brick applied the headlock before he nailed Duncan with a belly-to-back suplex, and an elbow before Duncan rolled out of the ring as he grabbed a kendo stick, a staple gun, and a garbage can.

"Duncan Brooks with three different weapons." Mauro said.

"Oh my God one of them is a staple gun!" Jerry said with concern before Duncan threw the weapons into the ring as Brick caught the kendo stick.

"Brick has the kendo stick." JR said before Brick whacked Duncan in the head, chest, and back five times.

"Brick looks like he's having a bit too much fun." Mauro said before Brick nailed Duncan with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex onto the garbage can.

"What a belly-to-belly onto the trash can!" Jerry said before Brick tried to pin Duncan who rolled out of the ring as he was on the apron but Duncan used the ropes to pick himself up before Brick attempted a shoulder tackle but Duncan punched Brick.

"Duncan counters Brick's offense with some of his own." JR said before Duncan nailed a slingshot springboard clothesline to Brick before he grabbed the staple gun.

"Oh my God, no! No! Don't do it!" Mauro shouted before he used it on Brick's forehead, and arm causing Brick to bleed in both areas with the crowd in shocked.

"Good grief! A staple gun!" JR said before Duncan grabbed a barbed wire baseball bat while Brick recovered and got up slowly.

"While Duncan gets another weapon... the soldier gets up again preparing for more battle." Mauro said before Duncan nailed Brick in the head with the Barbed Wire Baseball Bat four times making Brick bleed harder.

"My god! Duncan is decimating Brick McArthur." JR said before Duncan nailed a shining wizard as he pinned Brick.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Brick powered out and nailed Duncan with running shoulder blocks like John Cena did before he nailed a hard lariat Clothesline as he rolled out of the ring before he went under the ring to grab a thumbtack covered table and a sledgehammer before he put both weapons in the ring before he set up the table, then Duncan got up while Brick got the weapons as Duncan attempted a clothesline of his own but Brick moved out of the way before he threw Duncan into one of the ring corners before he put Duncan onto the top turnbuckle before the crowd stood up in anticipation.

"Oh my God! Brick is going for an avalanche Mission Accomplished, through a table covered in thumbtacks, this is crazy!" JR shouted.

"NO!" Jerry screamed while Brick nailed Duncan with the "Mission Accomplished" through the Thumbtack covered table as the 120,529 went wild.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA FUCKING MIA! BRICK MCARTHUR PUT DUNCAN THROUGH A THUMBTACK COVERED TABLE!" Mauro shouted before Brick got up as he grabbed his Sledgehammer and nailed Duncan in the arms with it before Brick applied The Soldier Lock onto Duncan.

"Brick with The Soldier Lock better known as the Fujiwara Armbar!" JR shouted before Brick applied so much pressure.

"Is Duncan going to tap or is he going to break Duncan's arm?" Mauro said before Duncan tapped out to roars of cheers.

"Your winner of the match by submission... and still the TDW Hardcore Champion... "The Soldier" Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced.

"When we come back we have our WarGames match between King's Warriors and Team Bischoff." JR said before the camera faded to black.

**WARGAMES MATCH BETWEEN KING'S WARRIORS AND TEAM BISCHOFF IS NEXT!**

**SORRY IF IT WASN'T MUCH! I WAS HIGH ON CBD OIL WHEN I WROTE THIS!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. King's Warriors vs Team Bischoff

King's Warriors vs. Team Bischoff

**Summary: This is the first ever WarGames match in TDW History as King's Warriors which consists of TDW Commissioner Daniel King, Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Sting, and Bret "The Hitman" Hart as they take on Team Bischoff which has Eric Bischoff, Max Lemon, Leonard Rodgers, Tom Williams, and Lightning Jackson.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language... ENJOY!**

The crowd was ready for the next match which was the WarGames match between King's Warriors and Team Bischoff while the cage was being set up by the ring crew.

"Welcome back and in just a bit we will have the WarGames match between King's Warriors and Team Bischoff now JR is going to explain the rules." Mauro said.

"There are seven periods in the WarGames match, the first period is five minutes the other periods are one minute, the match begins with one member of both teams entering the cage. After the first period, the head referee will flip a coin the team winning the coin toss will send it's second man... after the second period ends the other team sends in it's second man making WarGames two on two, after the third period is over the team that won the coin toss sends in it's third man, the teams will alternate during the remaining periods until all of the men are in the ring... the way to win is by surrender, submission, or pinfall... there are no disqualifications and no count outs." JR said.

"Let's head on over to Justin Roberts." Jerry said.

"Ladies and gentlemen... I just received word about a special stipulation, if King's Warriors are victorious... Eric Bischoff is out as TDW President but if Team Bischoff wins then Daniel King is out as commissioner." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd was shocked.

"Wow." Mauro said before it was time for the match to begin.

"The following contest is the WarGames match! The rules are as follows... there are seven periods in the WarGames match, the first period is five minutes the other periods are one minute, the match begins with one member of both teams entering the cage. After the first period, the head referee will flip a coin the team winning the coin toss will send it's second man... after the second period ends the other team sends in it's second man making WarGames two on two, after the third period is over the team that won the coin toss sends in it's third man, the teams will alternate during the remaining periods until all of the men are in the ring... the way to win is by surrender, submission, or pinfall... there are no disqualifications and no count outs." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"Let the games begin!" Justin Roberts announced before "Sexy Boy" by Shawn Michaels began to play as Shawn Michaels came out wearing a Michigan Wolverines Football jersey, jeans, and boots.

"Here he comes! "Mr. Wrestlemania", "The Showstopper", "The Main Event", and more as this man is one of the OG's of D-Genration X!" Mauro said.

"Introducing first, for King's Warriors... from San Antonio, Texas... weighing in at 225 Pounds... he is "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Shawn Michaels who is also Ali Moonbeam's Godfather as well... he hasn't wrestled since WWE's Crown Jewel a few weeks ago." JR said before his music stopped as "Hitman" by Jimmy Hart and JJ Maguire played before Bret Hart came out to loud cheers.

"Introducing next from Calgary, Alberta, Canada... weighing in at 235 Pounds... he is the best there is... the best there was... the best there ever will be... Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Bret Hart is ready to go." Jerry said as Bret sported a Batman shirt, denim shorts, knee pads, and boots before his music stopped as "Crow" by Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm began to play as Sting came out wearing his ring gear and white and black face paint.

"Introducing next from every man's nightmare... weighing in at 250 pounds... he is known as the man called Sting!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Sting along with Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, and along with-" Mauro said before the lights went out and the gong went off.

"Deadman Walking." The Undertaker said in the entrance music before Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle) by Limpin Bizkit began to play as the crowd went absolutely crazy and the commentators were shocked.

"Wait a minute...! Is that who I think it is?!" Mauro asked before The Undertaker appeared with a Harley-Davidson Softtail Fatboy Motorcycle, wearing a black bandanna along with his ring gear before the crowd went absolutely bonkers.

"JR?! IS THAT THE UNDERTAKER?!" Jerry asked JR.

"You damn right it's The Undertaker but it's The Undertaker with the Harley motorcycle!" JR answered Jerry.

"It's The American Badass! Big Evil! The Undertaker of yore during the Attitude Era and the Rutheless Agression Era! Mamma Mia! This is incredible!" Mauro said before everyone got out of the way before Undertaker rode his motorcycle around ringside before he stopped.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted loudly before the music stopped as "Cult Of Personality" by Living Color began to play before Daniel King came out to loud cheers as he sported a Blue shirt with a big 'M' in the front as the color was in the color of Maize while he was wearing denim jean shorts and boots as well.

"And finally from Alpharetta, Georgia... weighing in at 245 Pounds... he is the commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling... and the captain of King's Warriors... Daniel King!" Justin Roberts announced.

"That is King's Warriors... and in just a second we will have Team Bischoff." JR said before "For Whom The Bell Tolls" as Eric Bischoff, Max Lemon, Leonard Rodgers, Tom Williams and Lightning Jackson better known as Team Bischoff.

"Introducing first from Toronto Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 212 Pounds... Tom Williams! Next, from the world of LARP weighing in at 179 Pounds... Leonard Rodgers! Next, from Toronto, Ontario Canada... weighing in at 272 Pounds... he is Lightning Jackson! Next from London, Ontario Canada... weighing in at 235 Pounds... Max Lemon! And finally... from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at 185 Pounds... Eric Bischoff!" Justin Roberts announced before the music stopped.

"Now who will start the match for King's Warriors and for Team Bischoff?" Mauro asked as Shawn Michaels climbed the cage and entered the ring first before Tom Williams entered the ring through the cage doors.

"In the words of Michael Buffer... Let's Get Ready To Rumble!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared loudly.

"This crowd at Michigan Stadium is ready as Shawn Michaels and Tom Williams will start off this match for their teams." JR said before the bell rang.

"WarGames has officially begun." Mauro said before Shawn and Tom grappled in the colllar and elbow tie-up before Shawn nailed a knife edge chop to his chest before Tom ran from one side of the ring to the next to try and respond back but was met with Sweet Chin Music by one of the original members of DX in Shawn Michaels.

"Sweet Chin Music by Shawn Michaels early in this contest!" JR said before Shawn kept mauling Tom by nailing more moves from the moveset until the clock was at 10.

"Ten seconds until the coin toss." Jerry said.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" The crowd counted before the referee did the coin toss as King's Warriors won the coin toss as Sting entered the ring by opening the cage door while the crowd roared.

"Here comes Sting! The face of WCW, as Shawn Michaels nails Sweet Chin Music again!" Mauro said before Sting nailed an elbow drop.

"There is now one minute on the clock before Team Bischoff sends out it's next participant." JR said before Sting applied the Scorpion Deathlock onto Tom for the next 45 seconds until the clock was at 10 again.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" The crowd counted before Leonard Rodgers climbed up to the top of the cage and attempted a diving crossbody but Sting moved out of the way.

"Ha! Who does he think he is a real wizard?" Jerry chuckled and asked.

"Apparently so." Mauro answered Jerry before Sting nailed a dropkick and applied the Scorpion Deathlock again uil the clokc was at 15 seconds.

"15...! 14...! 13...! 12...! 11...! 10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" The crowd counted before The Undertaker came in to cheers.

"Here comes The Undertaker!" Jerry said before Undertaker nailed Tom and Leonard with a Double Chokeslam before Undertaker then worked on Leonard by nailed a Last Ride, another Chokeslam, then a Tombstone Piledriver.

"King's Warriors are just destroying Team Bischoff so far even if it is 3 on 2!" Mauro said before the clock was at 10 once more.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" The crowd counted before Lightning Jackson came in and nailed Shawn Michaels with a hard lariat before he nailed Undertaker with a Lightning Flash before he nailed Sting with a big boot.

"Lightning Jackson is destroying King's Warriors!" Mauro said before Lightning nailed Undertaker with Lightning Storm before the clock was at 10 again.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" The crowd counted down before Bret Hart entered the ring with a chair and nailed Lightning with it in his back before he nailed an axe handle elbow drop.

"Bret Hart nails Lightning in the back with a chair!" JR said before Bret Hart applied the Sharpshooter to Lightning while Undertaker, Sting, Shawn Michaels, Leonard, and Tom were still down.

"Everyone else is still down and out as Bret has Lightning in the sharpshooter." Jerry said while Lightning tapped out but everyone else hasn't entered the ring yet as the legends got up before clock was at 10 once more.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" The crowd counted down before Max Lemon entered the ring and nailed Undertaker with a low blow before he nailed a Flatliner, then he did the same before he applied the camel clutch onto Sting.

"Max Lemon is destroying King's Warriors as there are only Eric Bischoff and Daniel King left." JR said before Max attempted it at Bret Hart but he blocked it by getting it him on his back before Bret nailed a piledriver on Max while Leonard, Tom, and Lightning got up and began working on Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, and Sting.

"Bret Hart with a pilerdiver on Max Lemon!" Mauro said before the clock was at 10 once again.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" The crowd counted down before Daniel entered the ring nailing rights and lefts.

"Here comes the commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling Daniel King! Nailing lefts and rights! Kicking ass and taking names!" JR said before he threw Tom into the cage wall, then he threw Max, Lightning, Leonard, and Tom into the corners of the ring before Dan nailed clotheslines to Leonard, Tom, and Max before Lightning caught him and nailed a fallway slam to the cage before he nailed Daniel King with Lightning Storm before he nailed Lightning Flash on Undertaker, Sting, Shawn Michaels, and BRet Hart to the dismay of the crowd.

"Lightning stopped Daniel's momentum and his teams mometum as well!" JR said.

"The clock is at 10 JR!" Mauro said before the crowd began to count.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" The crowd counted down before Eric Bischoff was the final person to enter the ring with referee Earl Hebner who is neutral.

"Eric Bischoff is in the ring." Jerry said before he dragged Daniel by the hair and nailed a hard karate kick and a neckbreaker before he pinned Daniel as the crowd was angry.

"Count! Count Earl!" Sleazy E shouted at Earl Hebner.

"NO! This can't happen!" Mauro shouted.

"Bischoff is actually going to win?!" Jerry asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" JR said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" the ref counted before "Glass Shatters" by Disturbed began to play as the crowd roared like crazy as the referee stopped the count and Eric Bischoff got up.

"What the?!" Mauro said.

"No... no way it can't be...!" Jerry said before Stone Cold Steve Austin came out to loud roars of positive and happy euhporic cheers.

"WHAT?!" Jerry shouted.

"OH MY GOD! STONE COLD! STONE COLD! STONE COLD IS AT TDW WARGAMES!" JR shouted like it was the attitude era all over again.

"STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN IS BACK IN TDW! HERE IS BACK! HE IS IN THE RING!" Mauro said before Stone Cold then nailed Stone Cold Stunners to Leonard, Tom, and Max to the delight of the crowd.

"Three consecutive stunners to Team Bischoff!" JR said before Lightning hit Stone Cold in the back with a chair but it did nothing as Stone Cold fought back with right hands, a Lou Thesz Press and Elbows while flipping him off as well before he nailed another stunner before he stomped a mudhole in Eric Bischoff before he picked Daniel up.

"Finish that son of a bitch off!" Stone Cold said to Daniel.

"Stone Cold intructed Daniel King to finish off Eric Bischoff forever!" JR said before Daniel King nailed a Cradle Piledriver to Eric Bischoff.

"Daniel King nails the Cradle Piledriver to Bischoff!" Mauro said before he pinned him as Stone Cold left the ring.

"Mamma Mia! This is pandemonium here at Ann Arbor!" Mauro shouted before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted before the crowd roared with happy cheers.

"The King's Warriors have won WarGames! Eric Bischoff is no longer the president of Total Drama Wrestling! Thanks to Stone Cold Steve Austin!" JR shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen... your winners of WarGames... King's Warriors! That means Eric Bischoff is fired!" Justin Roberts announced as Daniel King grabbed a microphone while the ring crew began to dismantle the cage.

"Eric Aaron Bischoff... I have been dying to say this... YOU ARE FIRED!" Daniel said with delight as the crowd roared again.

"Security! Get his old, and lazy ass out of here!" Daniel King said before security came out as Eric Bischoff woke up and realized what happened.

"NO! NO! I AM NOT FIRED!" Eric Bischoff yelled at Daniel.

"Yes you are... and you're fired forever... goodbye Sleazy E!" Daniel said to Eric Bischoff before the security team took him away as Leonard, Tom, Lightning, and Max left the ring as Shawn, Bret, Undertaker, and Sting celebrated with Daniel in the ring after the ring crew dismantled the cage for five minutes.

"Alright, when we come back we will have our TDW World TV Championship match with the champion Jacques Grenier defending his championship against Shawn Vogelson." Mauro said before the camera went to black.

**WHOA! **

**WHAT A SURPRISE! COMING UP NEXT, IT'LL BE SHAWN VOGELSON TAKING ON JACQUES GRENIER FOR THE TDW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	13. Shawn vs Jacques

Shawn vs. Jacques

**Summary: This next match is for the TDW World TV Championship! Plus after this match we will have interviews by Sean Mooney as the interviews were co-written by me and ShokuAli16! **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language... ENJOY!**

The crowd was still fired up from what just happened.

"We are back as for the first time ever we will have a TDW World TV Championship match on pay-per-view as Jacques Grenier will defend the title against Shawn Vogelson." Mauro said.

"But just a few minutes ago, Eric Bischoff was fired by Daniel King after the WarGames match as a result of the King's Warriors victory over Team Bischoff thanks to Stone Cold Steve Austin!" JR said.

"It was wild, and it was the loudest Michigan Stadium has ever been!" Jerry said.

"Now let's go to Funaki who is backstage with Shawn Vogelson." JR said before the camera went backstage to Funaki as he had Shawn Vogelson.

"Thanks JR, King, and Mauro... I am here with the number one contender for the TDW World TV Championship Shawn Vogelson, and Shawn what is your gameplan?" Funaki asked Shawn.

"Funaki it is simple... I will fight Jacques tooth and nail to become the new TDW World TV Champion." Shawn answered Funaki before he left.

"Mauro, JR, King... back to you." Funaki said before the cameras went back to the announcers.

"Thank you Funaki." Mauro said.

"Now let's go to the ring where the TDW World TV Championship will be on the line." JR said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall... and it is for the Total Drama Wrestling World TV Championship!" Justin Roberts announced before "Triumphant Trumpets" began to play as Jacques came out with Josee wearing their usual attire but in Scarlet and Gray causing the crowd to boo loudly.

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Josee Grenier... representing The Empire... from Montreal, Quebec, Canada... weighing in at 240 Pounds... he is the current TDW World TV Champion... Jacques Grenier!" Justin Roberts announced before he entered the ring.

"This crowd has hated anyone wearing Scarlet and Gray because Michigan and Ohio State are arch rivals." JR said before Jacques took some brass kuckles out of his trunks and placed them inside of one of the turnbuckles.

"Did he just place some brass knucks in one of the turnbuckles king?" Mauro asked Jerry.

"Yep." Jerry answered before his music stopped playing before "My Demons" by Starset began to play as Shawn Vogelson came out wearing Maize and Blue as Jasmine came out as well.

"Introducing the challenger... from Hunstville, Ontario Canada... weighing in at 194 Pounds... Shawn Vogelson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Shawn Vogelson is facing one of the biggest matches of his career." Mauro said before Shawn got into the ring as Jacques and Josee kissed before Shawn grabbed the brass knucks.

"Shawn's got the brass knucks!" Mauro shouted.

"Hey you can't do that!" Jerry said.

"Shawn doesn't care!" JR said before Shawn whacked Jacques in the head so hard that he was out cold.

"Oh! The bell hasn't rung yet and Jacques is out cold!" JR said before Shawn grabbed Jacques

"Here we go as this match is underway!" JR said before Shawn nailed Jacques with the Zombie Killer DDT and pinned him.

"This might be an upset." Mauro said before the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Shawn defeated Jacques to the shock and horror of Josee while Jasmine was excited and happy along with the crowd who were also very happy.

"Mamma Mia! We have seen a massive upset!" Mauro said.

"We got a new TDW World TV Champion!" JR shouted.

"What?!" Jerry shouted.

"Ladies and gentlmen... your winner... and the new... TDW World TV Champion... Shawn Vogelson!" Justin Roberts said before Shawn was handed the belt as he and Jasmine hugged and kissed before Josee grabbed a steel chair.

"Uh-oh... Josee's got a chair!" JR said before Jasmine nailed a Big Boot to counter Josee's chair shot as Shawn and Jasmine left the ring.

"Now, we have Sean Mooney backstage with some of the guests in attendance of Ali's birthday party." Mauro said before the cameras went back to the backstage as Sean Mooney was ready.

"Thank you Mauro, King, and JR... this is Sean Mooney, what a wild WarGames so far with a new TDW World TV Champion in Shawn Vogelson in record time, then Kevin Von Erich faces Chris McLean in a few minutes, hopefully we can get comments from somebody." Sean Mooney said before he found Natalya.

"Natalya, excuse me." Sean said to her.

"Oh! Hello." Natalya greeted Sean.

"Good evening, Natalya." Sean greeted her back.

"Well Natalya, I want your thoughts on tonight's activities and your pick before Ennui defends the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against Alejandro." Sean said to Natalya.

"They were fun, to say the least, they also remind me of my father's matches." Natalya said back.

"Okay but what is your pick? Ennui or Alejandro?" Sean asked Natalya.

"Ennui. I hope he retains." Natalya answered him.

"Okay, thank you very much Natalya." Sean said before he saw Road Warrior Animal as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction because his son played for Ohio State.

"Well, well, well... one half of the legendary Legion of Doom, Animal is here at WarGames!" Sean said.

"Yeah! How is it Sean?" Animal said to Sean before he asked him.

"It's good, so any thoughts on tonight?" Sean asnwered before he asked right back.

"Awesome! Fun! And wild!" Animal answered Sean.

"Any picks for Ali vs. Lesnar plus what is your pick for Ennui against Alejandro?" Sean asked Animal.

"I choose Ali over Lesnar all the way, and I choose Ennui over Alejandro as well." Animal answered Sean.

"Great! You ever think about Hawk?" Sean said before he asked Animal.

"I do, I miss him a lot, he was my best friend. If he were here he would be fired up with a lot of passion." Animal answered Sean causing the crowd to cheer.

"That's wonderful." Sean said to Animal.

"Thanks." Sean said before he found "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.

"Well, I'll be damned; Stone Cold Steve Austin is here too! How are you?" Sean said before he asked.

"Pretty good, got rid of Sleazy E... it felt really damn good to open up a can of whoop-ass again." Stone Cold answered Sean.

"In speaking of opening up a can... I want to do it on someone from TDW that is on my nerves." Stone Cold said to Sean.

"Who?" Sean asked.

"That stupid spanish jackass Alejandro!" Stone Cold said before the crowd roared like crazy.

"Okay and what did you think of the matches?" Sean said before he asked Stone Cold.

"Good matches." Stone Cold.

"Okay and anything else you wanna say?" Sean asked Stone Cold.

"Ali is a great wrestler, she will come out on top against The Beast, Brock Lesnar and that's the Bottom Line because Stone Cold said so!" Stone Cold answered Sean.

"Wonderful Stone Cold thanks for your time as I see Don Henley of The Eagles and he's over there talking to Slick." Sean said before he went to another part of the party room.

"The Doctor of Style Slick it is great to see you but Don Henley, what in the world are you doing here?" Sean said before he asked Don Henley.

"The Eagles have a concert in Detroit this Friday Night." Don answered Sean.

"That's great and all, but how did you end up here at WarGames?" Sean asked Don.

"As I was saying... Eric Moonbeam asked me to come down and I said why not, I mean I owe him one because he attended one of our concerts." Don answered Sean.

"Oh! Ali's Dad asked you to come down to WarGames." Sean said to Don.

"Yeah, anyway gotta head on... don't want to bother the Doctor of Style." Don said before he left.

"So Slick, what brings you to WarGames tonight?" Sean asked Slick.

"Well, jive soul brother; I'm having myself a good time, talking to many of the legends here and most of all, I'm supportin' "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam on her birthday!" Slick said before the crowd cheered.

"Well that is awesome, do you have anything to say to Ali?" Sean asked Slick.

"Yeah! I hope you have a groovy birthday and when you're getting down in the ring with Lesnar I hope you kick his jive turkey ass on out of wrestling forever!" Slick answered before he wished Ali good luck

"Great, Slick! Now to find someone to give their thoughts on WarGames..." Sean said to Slick.

"Alrighty buddy." Slick said before Sean left before The Nasty Boys came up behind Sean.

"Guess who?" Brian Knobbs said to Sean.

"It's the nastiest Tag team in all of wrestling!" Jerry Sags said to Sean as well.

"I've been joined by Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags better known as The Nasty Boys." Sean said.

"How are you guys doing at WarGames?" Sean asked them.

"Just doing good, visiting family for thanksgiving but this is also a treat." Brian answered Sean.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Jerry said in agreement.

"Not only that, but we're also rooting for Roddy's true successor, "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Brian said.

"Yeah! Ali is going to destroy Brock Lesnar!" Jerry said.

"That's wonderful and anything else you wanna add, because I see The New Day and they're chatting with Robert Plant of Led Zeppelin." Sean said before Brian and Jerry nodded and left before The New Day arrived with Robert Plant.

"Hey, Sean! How's it goin'?" Kofi Kingston greeted Sean before he asked him.

"Good, good and Robert Plant is with you?" Sean answered before he asked Kofi.

"Of course he is." Kofi answered Sean.

"What brings him here?" Sean asked Kofi before Robert Plant cut in to explain himself.

"My friend and Zeppelin bandmate Jimmy Page told me about it and he gave me tickets and a backstage pass to it as a Thanksgiving gift." Robert Plant explained his reason for appearing at TDW's WarGames.

"He is right he did! Am I right, Xavier?" Big E said before he asked Xavier Woods.

"You sure are Big E!" Xavier answeed Big E.

"Robert, what are your thoughts and can you give us a prediction on our main event? Same question applies for the New Day." Sean asked Robert and The New Day.

"This wrestling company is going to change the world of professional wrestling for the better, that's what I have for my thoughts and I hope in the main the event that this young lady teach Brock Edward Lesnar a lesson in humility and sends him packing back home forever." Robert answered Sean.

"TDW is incredible! Fun to watch, and Ali is going to win against Lesnar... sure Brock Lesnar is an animal... but my boys and I agree when we all say that Ali Moonbeam is just too smart for Broccoli boy." Kofi answered.

"Absolutely right Kofi!" Big E said.

"Ali is going to win this match and end his career." Xavier said as well.

"Thanks for your time, guys. Now to find someone else to talk to..." Sean said before he found Howard Finkel.

"Look at who it is! The greatest Ring announcer in history...! Howard Finkel!" Sean said before the crowd roared as the two hugged.

"How's it going, Sean?" The Fink asked Sean.

"Pretty good, how does it feel to be back in TDW?" Sean asked The Fink.

"It feels incredible, because I helped out get this wrestling brand off the ground and this is truly exciting." The Fink answered Sean.

"How does it feel to be the guest ring announcer for the main event?" Sean asked The Fink.

"It is an honor that Ali asked me to come back and be the guest ring announcer for the main event, we've known each other for a long time and it'll be great doing it because I truly believe that Ali can win against the beast." The Fink said to Sean.

"You're right she can... and what do you mean by a long time?" Sean said before he asked The Fink.

"I've known her since she was a few weeks old as I visited Amara and Eric in San Antonio, Texas... to check on them but Ali was just an adorable baby girl, so beautiful it made me tear up a bit." The Fink said to Sean.

"I see... anything else you wanna say?" Sean asked The Fink.

"Ali, happy 20th birthday and good luck again tonight in your match against Brock Lesnar!" The Fink answered Shawn.

"Awesome! JR, Mauro and King, back to you." Sean said before the cameras went back to the announcers.

"Thank you Sean... and when we come back we will have Chris McLean taking on Kevin Von Erich next!" JR said before the camera faded to black.

**KEVIN VON ERICH TAKES ON CHRIS MCLEAN NEXT!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	14. Kevin Von Erich vs Chris McLean

Kevin Von Erich vs. Chris McLean

**Summary: This next match is Kevin Von Erich taking on Chris McLean!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language... ENJOY!**

The crowd was still fired up from what just happened a minute ago.

"We are back live, as we have a new TDW World TV Champion in Shawn Vogelson but up next we will have Chris McLean taking on Kevin Von Erich who is fighting for his family!" JR said before "I wanna talk about me" by Toby Keith began to play before Chris McLean came out to loud boos as the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first... from Newfoundland, Canada... weighing in at 231 Pounds... Chris McLean!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Asshole!" The crowd chanted while Chris made his entrance.

"Chris McLean has been disrespectful to Kevin Von Erich, and to his family... making fun of the family curse, making fun of their deaths, and more... it just makes me sick." Mauro said.

"Totally disgusting!" Jerry said before Chris McLean entered the ring as "Push it Further" by Joe Refano began to play as Kevin Von Erich came out with Ric Flair who wore his suit.

"His opponent, accompanied to the ring by "Nature Boy" Ric Flair... from Denton, Texas... weighing in at 222 Pounds... he is a member of one of the most famous families in all of wrestling... Kevin Von Erich!" Justin Roberts announced while Kerry Von Erich was sporting a Michigan Wolverine Football Jersey with the number '1' on it and the back of it being his last name while he was also wearing jeans and boots.

"Kevin Von Erich wearing a customized Michigan Wolverine Football jersey with his last name." Mauro said before Kevin entered the ring as the bell rang thus the match started with the two grappling a bit before Kevin Von Erich nailed an arm drag, a dropkick, and an elbow to Chris in the chest as the crowd was on fire with loud cheers.

"Kevin Von Erich is on fire from the beginning!" JR said before Kevin Von Erich was about to go for the win but Kevin then nailed a few more arm drags but more brutal.

"That was for my family! For my brothers, and for my father! You fucker!" Kevin shouted at Chris before the crowd cheered as he applied the Iron Claw.

"Kevin said that was for his family as he has gotten that famous Iron Claw! Applied onto Chris McLean and this could be over in quick fashion!" Mauro said.

"Well this proves that Kevin Von Erich's still got it!" Jerry said before the ref the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Kevin Von Erich has destroyed Chris McLean in quick fashion.

"Here is your winner... Kevin Von Erich!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Unreal!" Mauro said.

"He's still got it and that's for damn sure." JR said.

"When we come back we will have our Street Fight for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Jerry said.

"So do not go away folks we will be right back!" JR said before the camera faded to black.


	15. Alejandro vs Ennui

Alejandro Burromuerto vs. Ennui Wilson

**Summary: This next match is The TDW World Heavyweight defending Ennui Wilson against Alejandro Burromurto in a Street Fight! Post match interviews are done by me and ShokuAli16!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language... ENJOY!**

The crowd is excited about the next match which will be the Street Fight between "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson and "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto.

"We are back as the co-main event of the evening is the Street Fight for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship as "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson defends it against "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto." Mauro said.

"Mauro, this is going to be an epic street fight as the rules are simple... there are no rules!" JR said to Mauro.

"Before we go to the match we have Sean Mooney backstage." Jerry said before the cameras went backstage who was with Alejandro.

"Thank you King, JR, and Mauro... I am here with "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto any words on your gameplan?" Sean asked.

"I will prevail, and become the TDW World Heavyweight Champion once again but this time with my secret weapon." Alejandro answered Sean.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"None of your damn business." Alejandro said before he left.

"King, JR, and Mauro back to you." Sean said before the cameras went back to the announcers.

"JR, Mauro, this crowd has been waiting all night long... and we will not wait any longer we will go to Justin Roberts." Jerry said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is a Street Fight! And it is for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Justin Roberts announced before "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as Alejandro Burromuerto came out to loud boos as he was sporting dark red tights, dark red boots, and wearing a robe like he was "Ravishing" Rick Rude, before Heather followed suit wearing a classy dress.

"Introducing the challenger first... from Barcelona, Spain... weighing in at 245 Pounds... he is the leader of "The Empire" he is "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Alejandro pinned the TDW World Heavyweight champion this past Friday, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin in a mixed tag team match." Mauro said before Alejandro entered the ring before the music stopped but the crowd kept booing.

"You suck!" The crowd chanted loudly a bit.

"Alejandro wants to regain what he claimed was his." Mauro said before the gong went off three times before the lights were turned off as "Dance with the Dead" by Get Scared began to play as Ennui came out sporting black tights, black boots, and white face paint.

"His opponent... accompanied to the ring by "The Gothic Mistress" Crimson Wilson... from St. Catharines Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 254 Pounds... he is the current TDW World Heavyweight Champion... he is "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Ennui won the TDW World Heavyweight Championship from DJ in a Buried Alive Match at Halloween Hell! Ennui is in for the fight of his life." JR said before Ennui entered the ring as he gave the referee the championship belt who raised it high before he gave it to the timekeeper as the bell rang thus the street fight officially began.

"Here we go!" Mauro said before Ennui and Alejandro were brawling like two MMA Fighters that hated each other before Alejandro came out on top of the struggle before he applied the headlock.

"Alejandro has Ennui in the headlock." JR said before Ennui got out of it with a belly-to-back suplex before he left the ring as he grabbed a Kendo Stick, a few stret signs, and a trash can causing the crowd to cheer.

"Ennui grabbing a few weapons in this Street Fight which is absolutely legal." Jerry said before Alejandro grabbed a street sign and got up as he hit Ennui in the head with it.

"What a shot by Alejandro with that street sign." JR said before he kept using the street sign before he began to use the kendo stick on Ennui's chest before he left the ring to get a table as the table was a glass table.

"Alejandro has gotten a glass table from under the ring." Mauro said before Alejandro set it up as Heather got onto the apron as she gave Alejandro the lighter fluid.

"For God sakes... Heather has gotten the lighter fluid and gave it to Alejandro." Jerry said before Alejandro set the table on fire.

"Oh my God, what is Alejandro gonna do?!" Mauro said before Alejandro and Heather kissed before Ennui rose up like Undertaker as he nailed Alejandro with a Chokeslam through the burning glass table causing the crowd to go nuts.

"GOOD GOD! ALEJANDRO IS ON FIRE!" JR said before Alejandro was on fire for a few seconds before he was extinguished, before Ennui threw Alejandro out of the ring before both men began to brawl in the crowd.

"Ennui and Alejandro are fighting in the crowd at Michigan Stadium!" Jerry said while Ennui and Alejandro brawled all over the stadium until the two returned to the ringside area as they were in front of the announcers table.

"Ennui and Alejandro are in front of us, only God knows what could happen when wrestlers get in front of the announcers table." JR said before Alejandro nailed Ennui with a hard forearm before he dragged Ennui onto the announcers table before Alejandro went to the arpon, and to the top turnbuckle.

"You will fall at the hands of El Diablo!" Alejandro shouted before he nailed a moonsault onto the announcers table causing it to break.

"Mamma Mia! Alejandro with a moonsault through the announcers table!" Mauro said before Alejandro dragged Ennui to the ring and nailed Ennui with El Santo Grail.

"El Santo Grail! We might have a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion!" JR said before Alejandro pinned Ennui.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Crimson pulled the referee out of the ring.

"Crimson saving the reign of the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Ennui for now at least." JR said before Heather nailed a tackle before she threw Crimson onto the arpon.

"Oh come on! Crimson went through a brutal Barbed Wire Massacre match for the women's title earlier! Crimson doesn't need to go through anymore hell!" Mauro said before Heather nailed the Queen's Stomp onto the arpon.

"Oh my God!" Jerry said before Heather nailed The Queen Bee's Sting onto the ringside floor before Ennui rose up from the dead as Ennui nailed rights and lefts to Alejandro's face and body before Ennui nailed Snake Eyes and a Big Boot before he left the ring and grabbed a barbed wire covered steel chair.

"Alejandro's back was already covered... why not bleed him up." JR said before Ennui whacked Alejandro in the head seveal times causing his head to bleed.

"Alejandro is certainly wearing a crimson mask." Mauro said before Ennui attempted another Chokeslam but Alejandro countered with a DDT onto the barbed wire steel chair causing Ennui's face to bleed.

"Now both men are wearing crimson masks respectively thanks to that counter." JR said before Alejandro pinned Ennui.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Ennui powered out again at two.

"Ennui just refuses to die, he refuses to give up." Mauro said before Ennui attempted the chokeslam again before he did the cutthroat gesture as he licked some of his own blood, swallowed it, and liked it very much.

"What the fuck?! Ennui might be an actual vampire after what just happened." Jerry said before Ennui nailed the Goth Piledriver onto the Barb wire covered steel chair.

"Goth Piledriver onto the barb wired covered chair! This has to be it!" JR said before Ennui pinned alejandro.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before the lights were shut off around the ring.

"What the hell?! The lights are off all around Michigan Stadium!" Mauro shouted before the lights were turned on then there was someone hated by the Michigan University as it was the Ohio State Buckeye mascot Brutus as he was in the ring.

"What the hell is the Ohio State Buckeye Mascot Brutus doing in the ring?!" JR said before Ennui grabbed Brutus by the arm as alejandro got up and nailed Ennui with the low-blow.

"Oh! Aljandro up and nailed Ennui with the low-blow!" Jerry said before Alejandro nailed El Santo Grail again.

"El Santo Grail! This might be it!" Mauro shouted in shock while Alejandro pinned Ennui before the referee began to count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The referee counted as Alejandro won the match and became the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion.

"Alejandro has won the TDW World Heavyweight Championship in shocking fashion!" JR said.

"Your winner... and the new... TDW World Heavyweight Champion... "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto!" Justin Roberts announced before Heather grabbed the championship belt and gave it to Alejandro as she put it around his waist.

"This is disgusting!" Jerry said before Heather grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlmen... your new TDW World Heavyweight Champion... Alejandro Burromuerto!" Heather announced to the disgust of the crowd before she gave the microphone to Alejandro.

"I told you Michigan Morons that I will become the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion... not without my secret weapon." Alejandro said before the person took off his Brutus mask revealing to be none other than Vince Russo to the shock, disdain, and horror of the crowd.

"What?!" Jerry shouted.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! VINCE RUSSO IS BACK!" Mauro shouted.

"What the hell is the antichrist of professional wrestling doing back here?!" JR asked before Alejandro and Heather hugged Vince Russo before they left the ring to celebrate in their locker room as the EMT's rushed into the ring to take Crimson and Ennui to the University Hospital.

"EMT's have gone into the ring to take Crimson and Ennui to the hospital

"What brutal, bloody, and violent street fight between both men... it would have had a better if Vince Russo hadn't interfered and cost Ennui the TDW World Heavyweight Championship."

"So true JR." Jerry said to JR in agreement.

"If Vince Russo stays in TDW for long... he'll kill TDW like he killed Owen Hart, and he killed WCW." Mauro said to Jerry.

"No wonder what Alejandro meant by 'secret weapon'!" Jerry said to JR and Mauro.

"I agree, Lawler. Let's go over to Todd Pettengill in the party room and get the legends' in sight on what just happened." JR said before the cameras went to backstage where Todd and Undertaker were.

"Thanks guys, I'm here with Undertaker... Taker what are your thoughts?" Todd said before he asked Undertaker.

"It's a damn shame that Ennui lost the title in such a shitty fashion!" Undertaker answered Todd.

"I know and what are your hopes on-" Todd said before he heared clamoring from the party room.

"Do you hear that?" Todd asked Undertaker.

"Yeah, everyone is upset about what happened." Undertaker answered Todd.

"I think I might go over there and ask them-" Todd said before he got yanked by Nancy Wilson towards the people that were interviewed before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nancy! You didn't have to yank me across the room!" Todd said to Nancy.

"Sorry Todd, but Ennui had that match won! Am I right, Ann?" Nancy said before she asked her sister Ann Wilson.

"Yeah Nancy, he had that match won! Everyone's mad that Russo interfered!" Ann answered before Nancy began to speak again.

"And to make things worse, Ale-jerk-off beat Ennui 1-2-3, rendering him the new TDW World heavyweight Champion!" Nancy said before Jimmy Hart ran towards Ann and Nancy.

"Jimmy Hart, I'm assuming you're feeling the same way?" Todd asked Jimmy.

"You know it, baby! Vince Russo had no reason to be here tonight!" Jimmy answered Todd before Daniel King arrived.

"Daniel King what do you think?" Todd asked Daniel.

"It was a Street Fight but what happened was extremely shocking and controversial, Vince Russo isn't signed by anyone in TDW, he shouldn't even be here, now as far as the TDW World Heavyweight Championship is concerned at Christmas Miracle... there will be a rematch as it's a Texas Bullrope Match! The only way to win is by pin-fall, or the other way to win is to touch all four corners of the ring." Daniel said while the crowd cheered.

"Oh my God! A Bullrope match for the TDW World Title!" Mauro said.

"I agree, Daniel! Alejandro's reign as champion will be short-lived!" Jimmy said to Daniel.

"I agree with the Mouth of the South; El Diablo's reign will be-" Daniel said before JBL pulled Todd towards him, the Nasty Boys, Stone Cold, Bret and the members of DX.

"JBL! What are you doing?!" Todd asked him.

"My apologies Pettengill, but what I saw in that ring was the most heinous, cold-hearted, treacherous and malicious antic I have ever seen in my entire life!" JBL said to Todd.

"You're one to talk, you drove Mexicans out of America back into Mexico and you gave Eddie Guerrero's mom a heart attack on Mother's Day weekend 2004!" Todd said to JBL.

"That was a long time ago! I'm talking about what happened tonight! And if I have to come out of retirement, then goddamn it I will and give Russo a piece of my mind-" JBL said in a rant.

"Hey!" Brt said to JBL.

"What?!" JBL shouted back at Bret.

"Relax a bit first off, I know how you feel... that shithead ruined my time in WCW, but nonetheless we all hope it'll be a short reign." Bret said before he spoke his mind about Vince Russo.

"Nicely handled, Bret. What did you think of the match itself?" Todd asked Bret

"Solid Street Fight, just a bad ending." Bret answered before he started to speak his mind about Vince Russo.

"Vince Russo, you had no right to be here tonight! You are going to pay for it Russo... big time, not just for what happened, but for two reasons why I want you in the ring!" BRet said before he started to list the reasons.

"First off you ruined my in-ring career in WCW by making me a match with Goldberg who gave me a concussion... secondly and most importantly... you killed my brother Owen, he did a stunt that should have never happened if it wasn't for you making Owen doing that extremely stupid stunt! You killed someone that would have been world champion you no good douchebag! You aren't even sorry for what you did and you should be goddamn ashamed of yourself you fucking cocksucker! You killed my brother and you have no guilt, no remorse, no nothing you motherfucker! And when we head to the TDW Arena, you're gonna pay for all of those things you did! And even though it won't bring Owen back, at least it'll make his legacy known in TDW!" Bret said to the applause and roars of the crowd.

"Strong words from you, Bret." Todd said to Bret.

"Thanks." Bret said before Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags head towards Todd.

"You two, I'm guessing you're both angry at what happened." Todd asked Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags.

"Yeah!" The Nasty Boys answered Todd.

"We were hoping Ennui would retain the world title and what happened, Jerry?!" Brian asked Jerry.

"All of a sudden, the lights around the ring go out and by the time they came back on, a masked man was in the ring, attacked Ennui and revealed himself to be that sadistic, cold-hearted pissant Vince Russo! You saw Fall Brawl, right? When Brock Lesnar and Eric Bischoff came back; but unlike two months ago, Ale-fuckface nailed a Hate Crime, pinned Ennui 1-2-3 and then boom! He's the new champion!" Jerry said.

"You're damn right he did! Vince Russo, you shouldn't even be here in the first place!" Brian said.

"Thanks you guys." Todd said to the nasty boys.

"No problem also Russo, you're going to Nastyville if you run into the Nasty Boys!" Brian said before he turned his attention to Vince Russo.

"Indeed you are-" Todd said before Shawn yanked Todd towards his DX pals; as well as Sting, Kevin Von Erich, Ric Flair, Chavo Guerrero and Stone Cold.

"Quit yanking me! I'm not young like I used to be." Todd said to Shawn.

"Sorry man, but we're just too upset to wait for you! You saw what Russo did, right Hunter?!" Shawn asked Triple H.

"Yeah, shameful." Triple H answered before he started to talk.

"He shouldn't have come here to WarGames tonight! He made Ennui lose the title on purpose! If only Stephanie were here, then she would say how she felt about-" Triple H said before Stone Cold stormed towards Todd, Shawn, Triple H, X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn.

"Stone Cold? Any thoughts on the match?" Todd asked Stone Cold.

"It was a tough but physical contest but Vince Russo stuck his yankee ass in a great match and ruined it." Stone Cold answered Todd.

"And you wanna know why?!" Steve asked Todd.

"Sure." Todd answered Stone Cold.

"If any of you thought what happened in Montreal in '97 was shocking, what happened tonight was even more so!" Stone Cold said before Daniel came in.

"Listen, before you keep airing your grievances... don't ever compare this to Montreal, what happened in Montreal was very personal, yet still controversial." Daniel said to everyone.

"Besides, I forgave Vince, Shawn, Earl, and everyone else." Bret said to Stone Cold.

"My bad." Stone Cold said to Bret.

"Now... you can keep airing your grievances." Daniel said befor Chavo began to speak his mind.

"Eddie would have been upset, he would sprayed a bunch of shit from the sewer like he did to The Big Show and if Eddie were alive today and went face to face with Russo in the ring... and squish him like a bug!" Chavo said.

"Yeah!" The gang said in agreement.

"I would nail Russo with the X-Factor." X-Pac said.

"As I was saying... He shouldn't have come here to WarGames tonight! He made Ennui lose the title on purpose! If only Stephanie were here, then she would say how she felt about what happened tonight." Triple H said.

"I agree with you, Hunter! Any if he even lays a hand on my goddaughter, there will be hell to pay! Am I right, everyone?!" Shawn said.

"Yeah!" The gang said as Jimmy Hart was worried.

"I also agree with you, man; but I'm worried that Russo might cause trouble in TDW!" Jimmy Hart said as he expressed his fears.

"Jimmy, could you come with me so you can calm yourself?" Daniel asked Jimmy.

"Sure thing, man..." Jimmy said before Diesel aka Kevin Nash arrived.

"Hey, Todd. I saw that main event and when I saw that Russo was back... I was like you gotta be kidding me... he ruined my credibility in WCW." Diesel said.

"Plus I just got off the phone with Scott Hall known as Razor Ramon and he's as shocked and angry as I am right now." Diesel said as well.

"I see and judging by your expression and your fair share of history with both Shawn and Razor; if the three of you joined forces with each other and faced Russo in the ring, what would happen if the three of you took him on?" Todd said before he asked.

"Destroy him, it's that damn simple." Diesel answered.

"I see." Todd said to Diesel.

"Not only that, but I would have my revenge against him!" Diesel said before Kevin Von Erich and Ric Flair rush towards Todd and the others.

"Kevin Von Erich first off, I wanna congratulate you on your victory against Chris McLean and secondly, can you and the Nature Boy share your thought on what happened in the right tonight?" Todd said before he asked Kevin Von Erich.

"It felt amazing to be back in the ring especially in front of 120,596 of the best fans in the world! and as for the second thing you said about the cluster fuck of a match between Ale-jerkass and Ennui..." Kevin answered Todd before he resumed speaking finishing his second answer to Todd.

"It was complete bullshit." Kevin said to Todd as Ric Flair took over to speak.

"I was been in WCW when Russo was in charge and it was awful... what I saw was bad... nd Russo, I've seen you do many bad things in this business! And what you did in the match was one of the worst things I've ever seen in my entire life and career!" Ric said to Todd as well.

"I agree with the Nature Boy here, Russo! I thought the Fabulous Freebirds' antics were bad, but this heinous act you orchestrated definitely takes the cake! If only my brothers were here to see it, they'd feel the same way I am!" Kevin said before X-Pac, Road Dogg and Billy Gunn rushed towards Ric and Kevin.

"What Russo did was shameful." X-Pac said.

"I want to mess him up." Billy said as well.

"Same here." Road Dogg said in agreement with his friends.

"If Russo even thinks about dicking around with any of our future matches..." X-Pac said before Road Dogg was next.

"We're gonna give him a whole lot of hell to pay!" Road Dogg said as well.

"To make damn sure he doesn't try and interfere with the New Age Outlaws!" Billy said also.

"I know how you guys feel, but don't you think this is-" Todd said before Sting yanked Todd towards him and Shawn Michaels.

"Seriously, this is the fourth time I've been yanked around! Stop!" Todd said to Sting.

"Sorry Todd, but seeing the match and what Russo did was the worst I've ever seen from him!" Sting said to Todd.

"Okay and your words to Russo?" Todd said before he asked Sting.

"You almost killed TNA, you did kill WCW, but you are sure as hell not gonna kill Total Drama Wrestling!" Sting said before he rejoined the gang after calming down.

"I agree, man! Was Vince Russo's actions acceptable?!" Shawn asked the gang.

"No!" The gang answered Shawn.

"Do you think we can teach Russo a painful lesson?!" Shawn asked the gang again.

"Yeah!" The gang answered Shawn while Todd looked on.

"Then why don't we go to Ali's dressing room and tell her what Russo did?!" Shawn asked the gang.

"YEAH!" The gang shouted.

"THEN LET'S GO AND TELL HER!" Shawn told the entire gang before everyone, including Shawn Michaels Ann Wilson, her sister Nancy, JBL, Bret Hart, Undertaker and Jimmy Hart, ran out of the party room while Todd looked shocked.

"Whoa! It looks like everyone's very angry about Vince Russo. I'm just... JR, Mauro and King, back to you." Todd said to JR, Jerry, and Mauro before the cameras went back to the announcers.

"Thank you Todd." JR said to Todd.

"When we comeback it'll be finally our main event." Mauro said.

"A no holds barred match between Brock Lesnar and 20 year old rookie sensation and undefeated "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam with both of their careers on the line." Jerry said.

"If Lesnar loses he must retire and be banned from wrestling for live, if Ali loses she must retire and not wrestle as well." JR said as well.

"So don't go away fans, we'll be right back!" Mauro said before the cameras faded to black.

**Finally...! The main event we have been waiting for... Brock Lesnar taking on the undefeated "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam, no holds barred, anything goes and both careers are on the line.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Ali vs Brock Lesnar

Ali Moonbeam vs. Brock Lesnar

**Summary: This main event is between "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam and "The Beast" Brock Lesnar! It is a no holds barred match where both careers are on the line as if Ali loses, she must retire... if Brock Lesnar loses... he must retire and he is banned from wrestling for life! As the match and everything else was co-written by me and ShokuAli16! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language... ENJOY!**

The crowd was still in awe because of what happened but the main event was about to happen.

"We are back and wow, after seeing a monstrosity of a match that we just witnessed, and what was going on backstage at the party room... we are finally at the main event." JR said.

"Well put JR, if you just joined us... Vince Russo interfered during the street fight and caused Ennui the TDW World Heavyweight Championship as Alejandro is the new world champion." Jerry said.

"The crowd is still in shock about what just happened." Mauro said as well.

"Anyway, moving on... we have our main event." JR reminded both men.

"Yeah, this is the biggest match of not only Brock Lesnar's career but also Ali's as well." Jerry said.

"It is a no holds barred match between these two where their careers are on the line." Mauro said.

"With that said, here is a build-up to the match itself with narration of the story done by myself, King, and Mauro to the tune of Space Truckin' by Deep Purple." JR said before "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple began to play as Ali was interrupted by Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman, and Eric Bischoff interrupted Ali back in Nashville, Tennessee.

"The whole Ali and Brock feud began when Lesnar, along with Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff, interrupted her during Ali's Pit a few weeks ago in Nashville, Tennessee." JR via voiceover.

"Lesnar had been criticizing Ali, verbally abusing her which led to a challenge." JR said

"You said it, JR!" Jerry said to JR via the voiceover.

"But the biggest thing that happened is that they both put their careers on the line!" JR said via voiceover before it was Mauro's turn.

"Ali also put her winning streak on the line as well! At Michigan Stadium in front of over 100,000 plus!" Mauro said via voiceover again before JR was next.

"The two crossed paths with each other once again in San Francisco when Brock Lesnar showed up during Ali's match against Scarlett McGrady!" JR said via voiceover.

"Brock then kept saying disrespectful and absolutely vile things to Ali until she had enough." JR said via voiceover as Jerry Lawler was next.

"Channeling the spirit of the late Rowdy Roddy himself, Ali took it upon herself to give Lesnar an ass-kicking of a lifetime! Which she did!" Jerry said before JR was next again.

"Before she nailed her version of Suplex City to Lesnar which had a variety of suplexes." JR said via voiceover before Mauro was next.

"It was one of the most surprising TDW Moments of 2018! Mamma Mia!" Mauro said via voiceover before JR was next.

"But last week in Milwaukee, the two were at it again!" JR said before Mauro was next.

"True but this time The Beast showed the world that he really didn't give a damn about Ali at all." Mauro said before Jerry was next.

"Which led to Lesnar attacking Ali not once, but twice! First was the contract signing..." Jerry said.

"Which was out of control from the moment they were in the ring." JR said before Mauro was next.

"And shortly after they signed their contracts, Ali said one of the most savage things anyone had ever said to the Beast before slapping him across the face!" Mauro said before Jerry was next again.

"Which made the Milwaukee crowd go wild, but after taking the Beast to Suplex City, Lesnar fought back by punching her hard in the stomach and putting her in the Kimura Lock; but little did we know is that wouldn't be the only time in Milwaukee, JR!" Jerry said before JR was next.

"After Ali defeated Taylor for the second time... Brock mauled Ali with an onslaught of offense!" JR said before Mauro was next.

"And if you think that was it, here's the footage of what happened backstage after the in-ring assault!" Mauro said before the footage showed Brock Lesnar attacking Ali backstage area to the point that Daniel was very livid.

"The attack was so brutal and so violent that Ali dreamed that she was with the Von Erich's at a diner." Mauro said before JR was next.

"Daniel confronted Brock Lesnar for that egregious assault which led to him slapping the beast on seveal occasions." JR said before Jerry was next.

"I agree with you, guys! And now tonight, Ali's stepping in the ring with Lesnar to end his career once and for all!" Jerry said to JR and Mauro.

"In front of the largest crowd in US History." JR said before Jerry was last to wrap up the video package.

"Indeed, JR!" Jerry said as the song and video package ended.

"Now, before we go to Sean Mooney with Ali we have a statement from former US President Barack Obama." JR said before the camera went to one of the sky boxes where Barack Obama is with Michelle, Malia, and Sasha as well.

"Hello America, I'm here in support of one of the most charismatic and inspirational female wrestlers in our country... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam." Barack Obama said before the crowd cheered.

"Thank you." Barack said to the crowd before he continued.

"She is an amazing leader for people with autism everywhere showing people that they can fight for their dreams and that they can make their dreams come true, and on behalf of not only in the Obama family but everyone across the country... we want to wish you the best of luck against Brock Lesnar tonight and we wish you a very happy birthday... plus you are a natural in the ring and we hope you end Brock Lesnar's career for good." Barack said before the crowd roared like crazy as the camera went back to the announcers.

"Such words from our former president." JR said.

"My God this has been an extraordinary WarGames so far, but now it is time for our main event... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam vs. Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred Match." Mauro said.

"This is the most important No Holds Barred Match in TDW History, because both wrestlers careers are on the line." JR said.

"You said it, guys! No disqualifications and no count-outs!" Jerry said.

"It's been incredible sharing the announcers table or what is left of it with you again King, and It's been fun sharing it with someone who has a lot of passion like Mauro." JR said to King and to Mauro.

"It's incredible calling this event with you King and JR, as we have our match in just a moment." Mauro said.

"Aw, thanks guys! Let's go over to Sean Mooney with "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Jerry said before the cameras went backstage where Sean Mooney was with "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam.

"Thank you JR, King, and Mauro I am here with "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam as in a few minutes, your career will be on the line in a no Holds Barred match against a very game, and very brutal and dangerous Brock Lesnar... any thoughts?" Sean Mooney asked Ali who took a huge breath of her inhaler and sighed.

"Y'know, Mooney? It's been a wild night on my birthday now that I'm 20. My boyfriend's the new Intercontinental Champion, Marleymania's still runnin' wild and everything's awesome! But now comes this important match of my life." Ali answered Sean.

"Indeed, Ali." Sean said to Ali before she continued.

"If I win, my career is still alive and I retire Broccoli Boy... but if he beats me my career is over." Ali said to Sean.

"Yes those are the stipulations of the match." Sean said to Ali.

"I don't want that to happen at all, I don't want my career to end, so I got one thing to say." Ali said.

"May I?" Ali asked for Sean's microphone so she can say her peace.

"Go ahead." Sean answered Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said calmly before she then began to speak.

"BROCK LESNAR! YOU BETTER GET READY FOR THE FIGHT OF YOHR LIFE BECAUSE I CAME PREPARED! NO PERFORMANCE ENHANCEMENTS NEEDED! YOU DON'T THROW ROCKS AT THE ROWDY GAL WHO HAS A MACHINE GUN! ON MY BIRTHDAY TONIGHT I WILL DESTROY YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB BECAUSE I CAN! AND BEFORE MR. WALRUS CAN HAVE THE ANSWERS I WILL HAVE CHANGED THE QUESTIONS!" Ali said causing the crowd to cheer.

"And Lesnar, you had no right to insult me all this time and tonight, I'll make sure you fucking regret it. Everyone pays the piper... even you, you stupid son of a bitch." Ali said before she left as Sean was surprised*

"Wow... JR, King, and Mauro... back to you." Sean said before the camera went back to the announcers.

"Ali looks determined, am I right?" JR asked Jerry and Mauro.

"She sure does JR, plus you and I have known her since she was a baby, and she's been a determined fighter ever since she was born." Jerry answered JR as Mauro gives his answer.

"I've known her for a few years also and she is quite the fighter but she'll be in for the biggest fight ever." Mauro answered JR's question.

"Now let's go to the ring." JR said before the camera went to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... please welcome the special guest ring announcer for the main event, WWE Hall of Famer... Howard Finkel!" Justin Roberts announced before the crowd roared as Howard Finkel came out to loud cheers.

"Look at this, "The Fink" Howard Finkel has returned, folks! He's come back for WarGames!" JR said before Hoawrd Finkel came into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... please welcome the special guest timekeeper... renowned Hollywood Actor Leonardo DiCaprio!" The Fink announced before the crowd roars louder as Leonardo came out.

"Leonardo DiCaprio is here at WarGames, being the special guest timekeeper for the main event." Mauro said.

"Finally the special referee... Seth Rollins!" The Fink announced before the crowd went wild as Seth came out to "The Second Coming (Burn it Down)" by CFO$ played.

"Oh, my God! The WWE Universal Champion is also here! Seth freakin' Rollins!" Jerry said as Seth was wearing jeans and a referee shirt as the bell rang.

"The following contest is our main event! The following contest is a no holds barred match set for one fall! If Ali Moonbeam wins... Brock Lesnar must retire and leave the wrestling world forever but if Brock wins, Ali Moonbeam will no longer be undefeated and she must retire!" Howard Finkel announced as the crowd cheered before "Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston began to play as Brock came out first with Paul Heyman as the crowd began to boo loudly.

"Introducing first accompanied by Paul Heyman... from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 286 pounds... Brock Lesnar!" Howard Finkel announced before the crowd began to chant loudly.

"FUCK YOU, LESNAR!" The crowd chanted very loudly.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about him, guys. From what my friends told me, he's been a massive bully to Ali since her debut!" Jerry said.

"Of course he's been one." JR said.

"He isn't cool at all." Mauro said before the crowd chants were even more savage.

"YOU CAN'T WRESTLE!" The crowd chanted loudly before Brock entered the ring as his music stops as 'Green Hills of Tyrol' begins to play as the crowd immediately exploded in cheers as the music was played by the Detroit Highlander Pipe and Drum Band as Ali came out to a really loud roar of cheers.

"Here comes one of the best TDW Women's wrestlers to date! As she is wanting face the TDW Women's Champion Dawn Menzel at Christmas Miracle next month!" Mauro said to

"You said it, Mauro!"

"His opponent...! From Houston Texas, "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Howard Finkel announced.

"True and this is a no holds barred match." JR said before Ali entered the ring as she took a big shot of her inhaler before one of the ringside doctors got it from her and protected it.

"Brock Lesnar has made fun of her, mocked her kilt, made fun of her for having autism, having anemia, her being a bisexual, and damnit to hell that's not right! Tonight the beast is going to be slain!" JR said as he was angry.

"Indeed!" Jerry said before the bell rang.

"Here we go...! Our main event is underway!" Mauro said before they grappled in the collar and elbow tie up.

"Collar and Elbow tie up to start the contest." JR said before Ali nailed a few arm drags to the delight of the crowd.

"Look at her go!" Jerry said.

"Yeah!" Mauro said before Brock then countered with a short-armed clothesline.

"Ooh! Lesnar with a clothesline!" Mauro said.

"A short armed clothesline by Lesnar as he begins to work on Ali." JR said.

"Oh, my God! This may not look good." Jerry said before Brock Lesnar nailed Ali with a back breaker and a fallaway slam with loud boos from the crowd.

"Brock Lesnar working on decimating and destroying Ali." Mauro said.

"C'mon, Ali! Fight back!" Jerry cheering Ali on clearly.

"She will, King; just relax." JR said before Brock nailed a Belly-to-Back Suplex before he nailed her with a double leg takedown with more loud boos.

"Back to Belly then a takedown by Lesnar." Mauro said before Brock tried a Snap Suplex but Ali blocked it with a Snap Suplex of her own to the cheers of the crowd and the shock and horror of Paul Heyman.

"Whoa! Lesnar's about to get a taste of his own medicine!" JR said before Ali then nailed a knee drop to his face, then nailed a standing Phoenix Splash onto Brock before she nailed a missile dropkick.

"MY GOD! SHE'S KICKING HIS ASS GOOD SO FAR!" Mauro said.

"That's right! Get him!" Jerry said before the crowd began to chant loudly.

"ALI! ALI!" The crowd chanted loudly before Brock sat up and laughed at her.

"WHAT THE- WHAT THE HELL?!" Mauro shouted in shock.

"Lesnar sat up like The Undertaker as he's now laughing at Ali!" JR said before he got up and nailed her with two overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplexes, a spinebuster, a backbreaker, and a Powerbomb as the crowd was hating it loudly booing.

"Wow, this crowd is certainly hating Lesnar." Jerry said to JR.

"More than 100,000 plus." JR said back to Jerry.

"SAME OLD SHIT!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"If Lesnar keeps this up, Ali would be destroyed! I'm worried!" Mauro said as he voiced his concerns.

"My thoughts exactly!" Jerry said before Brock Lesnar nailed Suplex City as he nailed three German Suplexes before he pinned Ali.

"Two belly-to-belly suplexes, a Spinebuster, a Backbreaker, and a Powerbomb before Ali was taken on a hellish trip through Suplex City!" JR said before the referee began the count.

"1..." The ref counted before Ali kicked out at one as the crowd went insane, Paul looked like he saw a ghost as Jerry, Mauro and JR were in shock also.

"AHH!" Jerry screamed.

"Mamma Mia!" Mauro said.

"She's not done yet... not done yet in this match." JR said before Brock Lesnar left the ring as he grabbed a bag full of stuff.

"What the- King, what are those in Lesnar's hands?!" JR asked Jerry.

"I recognize that bag." Jerry answered before Brock Lesnar dumped out the bag revealing thumbtacks and chards of broken glass to the shock of the crowd.

"Oh my God, that's Thumbtacks and Broken Glass, he's trying to destroy her!" Mauro said with legit fear in his voice.

"WHAT?! Don't do it, Lesnar!" Jerry shouted before Brock grabbed Ali while Paul was smiling looking on like the devil himself.

"DON'T DO IT LESNAR!" JR shouted as well as he was about to do the Triple Powerbomb onto the thumbtacks and chards of broken glass.

"Brock Lesnar is going to destroy her!" JR shouted.

"Don't do it! This isn't worth it!" Jerry shouted as well.

"NO! NO! NO! NO DAMMIT NO!" Mauro shoutd before Brock Lesnar nailed a Triple Powerbomb onto the Thumbtacks and chards of broken glass before he did it again, making that six consecutive powerbombs before he nailed Ali with three F5's to the thumbtacks and broken glass making sure that she was bleeding all over the place... all over her head, face, arms, legs, and back.

"Jesus Christ! God almighty Lesnar might have just destroyed Ali Moonbeam on her 20th birthday! That is not right!" JR shouted with pure anger before Brock pinned Ali again.

"Here's the cover." Jerry said before the referee began the count.

"1...!" The referee counted.

"You have got to be kidding me." JR said.

"2...!" The referee counted again.

"Kick out!" Mauro counted before Ali kicked out as the crowd roared even more as Paul Heyman looked shocked like he was about to crap in his pants.

"WHAT?!" Jerry shouted with pure shock.

"MAMMA MOTHERFUCKING MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"MY GOD! MY GOD! MY GOD IN HEAVEN IT'S NOT OVER!" JR shouted with shock.

"How in all of God's greatness did Ali kick out after all of that brutality?!" JR shouted as he was surprised that she kicked out after all of that brutal abuse by Brock Lesnar.

"MY GOD! THE ROWDY GAL HAS KICKED OUT! I BET SHE'S CHANNELING THE HOTROD NOW!" Mauro shouted.

"This crowd is going crazy!" JR said before the crowd started to chant.

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted like hell as Ali slowly got up and started to fight back with Daniel Bryan like kicks, then she nailed a Reverse Frankensteiner.

"Kicks by Ali! Then a reverse Frankensteiner created by the former Wolverine Scott Steiner! He must be proud!" JR said.

"This match is getting crazy!" Jerry said before Ali left the ring and grabbed a few chairs before she returned to the ring as she nailed Brock Lesnar in the head with the chairs.

"OH BAM! What chair shots by The Rowdy Gal!" Mauro shouted before she began to do her own version of Suplex City to the delight of the crowd.

"It is time for The Beast to go to Suplex City!" JR said before Ali nailed Lesnar with a German Suplex, Tiger Suplex, Dragon Suplex, Tazzmission Suplex, Cobra Clutch Suplex, a T-Bone Suplex, and a Crossface Chickenwing Suplex.

"That's a lot of of Suplexes!" Jerry said before Ali finally nailed Lesnar with the Crotch Suplex to finish her Suplex City for the beast.

"Oh! Bullseye! Right in the balls!" JR said.

"I Bet you this JR! He'll be feeling that for the rest of his days." Jerry said before Ali nailed a Kerry Von Erich-style Tornado Punch.

"Oh! She's got him!" Jerry shouted.

"Oh! Tornado Punch!" Mauro shouted before she went for the cover.

"Count it down referee!" JR shouted before the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before he was pulled out of the ring by Sable.

"What?!" Jerry shouted and asked in anger and shock.

"Wait a minute that damn Sable! Trying to protect her husband's career!" JR said before Sable then powerbombed the referee before she took off his shirt and put it on before she nailed another Sable Bomb this time to Ali.

"Two Sable Bombs one to the referee and one to Ali!" Mauro said before Sable dragged her husband's body onto Ali.

"This is not right!" JR shouted before Sable began to count as she was trying to screw Ali out of the match.

"1...! 2...!" Sable counted before Marley pulled her out of the ring.

"That's Marley!" Jerry said before Marley nailed her with the Axe Bomber which was a crooked arm lariat.

"OH! Marley just nailed Sable with the Axe Bomber that beat her earlier tonight! She has saved her best friend's career!" Mauro said before Ali rolled out of the ring and got a 2X4 and motioned for a microphone.

"Listen up... everyone, I'm gonna say something real quick, 'Hacksaw' Jim Duggan... if you're watching this... this one's for you!" Ali said before the crowd responded back.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd shouted out his trademark 'HOOO!' shout.

"HOOOOOOO!" Ali did the same before she nailed Lesnar with the 2x4 causing his head to bleed harder than Ali's head did.

"Give it to him!" JR said while Ali kept hitting Lesnar in the head with the 2x4, then she was setting a groggy Lesnar up for the kill as she nailed the Ali DDT.

"Ali connects with the Ali DDT!" JR shouted.

"This has to be it for Lesnar!" Mauro shouted as well.

"Goodbye Lesnar!" Jerry said before Ali pinned Lesnar before Seth Rollins entered the ring and began to make the count.

"Count it Seth!" JR shoued before he began the count.

"1...! 2...!" Seth counted before Brock then applied the Kimura lock as the crowd was shocked.

"What the fuck?!" Mauro shouted in shock.

"OH, MY GOD!" Jerry shouted.

"The Beast has the Kimura Lock applied!" JR said while Paul Heyman was cheering about it as Lesnar applied a lot of pressure even though Ali wasn't tapping out.

"ALI! ALI! ALI!" The crowd chanted like crazy for Ali to not give up in this match.

"This crowd coming alive for Ali Moonbeam!" JR said while Lesnar held Ali in the Kimura lock until she grabbed the ropes as the crowd went batshit crazy.

"She's got the ropes, guys! She's refusing to give up!" Jerry said while Lesnar kept applying the Kimura Lock until Seth pulled him off of Ali.

"Get the hell off her!" Seth shouted at Brock Lesnar who let go of Ali, but then he took her to Suplex City with 5 German Suplexes in a row as the crowd was livid again.

"BORING! BORING! BORING!" The crowd chanted before Ali countered the sixth attempt with a Back-to-Belly Suplex before she nails a superkick as she lifted Lesnar as she nailed a Jackknife powerbomb.

"Ali nailed Lesnar with the back-to-belly before she also nailed the powerbomb!" JR said.

"And a superkick like her godfather Shawn Michaels! What strength by the undefeated Ali Moonbeam!" Jerry said before Ali then nailed the Ali DDT.

"ALI DDT BY ALI MOONBEAM! SHE IS GOING UP TOP FOR THE HOTROD SPLASH!" Mauro shouted before Ali attempt Hotrod Splash but Brock Lesnar caught her.

"Oh my God!" Mauro said before Brock nailed her with five F5's in a row to the dismay of the crowd.

"Good God! Five F5's! Lesnar must hate this woman!" JR said before he pinned Ali.

"This might be it." JR said before Seth began the count.

"1...! 2...!" Seth counted as Ali powered out again as the crowd roared.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MOTHERFUCKING MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"OH MY GOD!" Jerry shouted.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ALI MOONBEAM KICKED OUT!" JR said before Lesnar was now looking pissed as he got out a long chain as he attempted to use it but Ali moved out of the way before she nailed a crane kick causing Brock to drop the chain as Ali caught the chain and used it on Lesnar's legs.

"Oh! Ali is now fighting back here in this no holds barred match again!" JR said before Ali kept hitting Lesnar's legs with the chain until he was down on his back, then Ali grabbed two chairs and wrapped them around his legs as she had a devious idea.

"Ali might have a sick idea." Jerry said before she went up top and nailed a double foot stomp onto both of Lesnar's legs causing them to break.

"OH!" The crowd groaned and cringed.

"OH MY GOD! THE BEAST LEGS MIGHT BE BROKEN!" JR shouted.

"The Rowdy Gal has broken the legs of the Beast!" Mauro said before Ali then applied the Sharpshooter to the roars of the loud crowd at Michigan Stadium.

"Ali has Brock Lesnar in the Sharpshooter in the center of the ring!" Jerry said.

"We could be moments away from seeing the death of The Beast's career!" JR said as well.

"GOODBYE BEAST!" Mauro shouted as Brock tried to hold on but he had two broken legs as Ali applied so much damn pressure as Brock tried to reach for the ropes Ali pulled Brock back to the center of the ring.

"TAP OUT FUCKER! TAP OUT!" The crowd chanted with delight while cheering as well.

"This crowd has been crazy throughout the whole match!" JR shouted before then the moment came when Brock tapped out and the crowd went bezerk like an orgy of happiness and euphoria like they won the National Championship.

"HE TAPPED! HE TAPPED! HE TAPPED OUT! BROCK LESNAR'S CAREER IS OVER!" Jerry shouted with pure glee and ecstasy.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! ALI MOONBEAM HAS DONE IT! MY GOD DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN MIRACLES!" JR shouted with delight.

"The beast is no more...!" Mauro said before Howard Finkel had his microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Your winner of the bout...! "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam! And thus...! Brock Lesnar must now... RETIRE!" Howard Finkel announced causing the crowd to go bananas again.

"She has done the impossible, she has ended Brock Lesnar's career, on her 20th birthday! Dreams do come true!" JR said.

"Happy birthday, Ali!" Jerry said before Ali motioned for a microphone again as the crowd was silent.

"Guys... I know I am bloodied up from head to toe so I'll be quick, I want to thank the University of Michigan for letting TDW have their WarGames event here... I want to thank each and everyone of you for your outpour of love, support, and admiration, I want to thank everyone at TDW for the support, I want to thank my family, my Mom, my Dad, my best friend Marley, my boyfriend Jay Morris, former U.S. President Barack Obama... and finally I want to thank God for putting me on this earth to perform for the greatest fans in the world especially on my 20th birthday! This is the best birthday present ever!" Ali said before the crowd cheered loudly.

"Thank you Ali!" The crowd chanted a bit before they chant again but something else in honor of her birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"You're welcome and thanks for the birthday wishes... now I'm sorry for cutting this celebration short but I need a mega transfusion, I love all of you and I'll see you on Friday where I wrestle for a chance to become the number one contender for the TDW Women's Championship! Goodnight everyone!" Ali said before the crowd cheered again and gave her a standing ovation.

"Class act, here in Michigan." JR said.

"Before we go... Daniel King has word on the upcoming card for this Friday at Huntsville at the TDW Arena." Jerry said before the camera went to Daniel in his office.

"Ladies and gentlemen... I consider WarGames a smashing success, now as far as this Friday is concerned we will have matches determining number one contenders for various championships that night setting up the card for Christmas Miracle... as the following goes..." Daniel said before he cleared his throat.

"This Friday night at the TDW Arena... there will be a singles match between Jacques Grenier as he takes on Cameron Corduroy-Wilkins to determine the #1 contender for the TDW World Television Championship, Cody Anderson will take on Devin Hartman to determine the #1 contender for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, Lightning Jackson will take on Owen Chambers to determine the #1 contender for the TDW Hardcore Championship, then a debuting tag team Chet and Lorenzo will take on Tom Williams and Max Lemon to determine the #1 contenders for the TDW Tag Team Championship, plus "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam will face Anne Maria Sanchez to determine the #1 challenger for the TDW Women's Championship, and there'll be more matches." Daniel announced.

"My God what a memorable WarGames, we have a new TDW World TV Champion, a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion, and The Beast has been slain! See you all on Friday at the TDW Arena in Huntsville, Ontario!"

**WHAT A MEMORABLE WARGAMES!**

**NOW... THE MATCH CARD FOR THE TDW ARENA IS THIS.**

**1\. JACQUES GRENIER VS. CAMERON WILKINS (#1 CONTENDER FOR THE TDW WORLD TV CHAMPIONSHIP)**

**2\. CODY ANDERSON VS. DEVIN HARTMAN (#1 CONTENDER FOR THE TDW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP)**

**3\. LIGHTNING JACKSON VS. OWEN CHAMBERS (#1 CONTENDER FOR THE TDW HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP)**

**4\. THE STEPBROTHERS VS. THE EMPIRE (#1 CONTENDER FOR THE TDW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP)**

**5\. THE CADETS VS. THE POPULAR GIRLS (TAG TEAM MATCH)**

**6\. Courtney Lopez (With Gwen) vs. Emma (with Kitty)**

**7\. "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam vs. Anne Maria (#1 Contender for the TDW Women's Championship)**

**8\. Ennui and Sam vs. Alejandro and Duncan**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
